


The Price of Guilt

by 1Syphira



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/F, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Syphira/pseuds/1Syphira
Summary: Riddled with guilt that Shepard chose to save the Council at the cost of so many human lives, Tevos decides to aid the former Spectre in her mission against the Collectors. But she's forced to help her in secret due to Shepard's affiliation with Cerberus, and Tevos soon finds herself in over her head as she makes dangerous and illegal deals to help the Commander. AriaxTevos





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Too crazy to own it, too lazy to try. So don't sue!

**Warnings:** AriaxTevos pairing. Dom/sub and some mild BDSM, magic ejaculating dildos, and sex in general, so if you don't like crazy hot asari sex, you are reading the _wrong_ story. Also plot spoilers for ME2, language, intrigue, intense situations, brains, great green gobs of greasy grimy gopher guts . . . . okay I'm just kidding.

**A/N:** This story is a sequel to "Bargaining With the Devil," though it stands alone. This takes place during the events of ME2, kind of my interpretation of why things seemed to fall into place for Shepard during the events of the game, and what had to happen behind the scenes for things to work out. I have never read the ME comics, so if there's some conflicting plotlines there, just keep that in mind. But as far as the game goes and what happens to Shepard, it will follow a Paragrade Shepard recruiting all possible allies and completing all missions, including the DLC. But there will be very little actual Shepard, as this is about Tevos helping Shepard in secret. This isn't AU, I'm going to stick to the story of ME as closely as I can, mostly filling in the gaps that the game leaves open-ended.

**Dedication:** I dedicate this story to Rae D. Magdon and all her gloriousness, and to all shippers of Aria and Tevos. ^_^ And of course, to give credit where credit is due, thank you Rae, for all the inspiration and for letting me fashion their relationship (somewhat) after your portrayal! Mine is definitely less intense lol but you definitely inspired me for this story. *E-HUG*

* * *

 

**Chapter 1**

Councilor Tevos sat in her office on the Citadel, staring at her holo-display with growing stress, annoyance, and anger. Her contact aboard the Normandy was late with his weekly report via a very illegal and secure channel they piggy-backed through Aria's network. Granted, he didn't exactly have a habit of being on time, but he was a good four hours late this time. And as important as his calls were, she had better things to be doing. Most of them involved Aria, who was currently waiting for her in Tevos's extravagant apartment in the upper wards.

She stood for the umpteenth time and began pacing her office, wringing her fingerless-gloved hands together all the while. What if something had happened to the Normandy? What if something had happened to Commander Shepard? What if the Illusive Man found out about her contact aboard the Normandy? These were all questions she'd asked herself at least a thousand times in the past four hours, and many times before that since first asking Pilot Jeff Moreau to be her contact aboard the Normandy.

And this whole mess started because Commander Shepard just had to go and die. Part of her blamed the information broker, Liara T'Soni, for all of this. She was the one who had handed Shepard over to Cerberus in the first place. Then she had the nerve to come to Tevos asking for help, and Tevos had felt just guilty enough to do it. Shepard had ordered a lot of humans to their death to save Tevos and the rest of the Council. She bit her lower lip. She wasn't sure if she would ever stop feeling guilty about that. She was well aware Shepard could have easily chosen to ignore the Council's pleas for help and focus solely on Sovereign instead. She was actually still surprised Shepard had shown such compassion in the heat of battle, given her reputation. Not to say the formidable woman wasn't known for compassion, she was simply known for always putting the mission ahead of everything else, including the possibility of casualties.

The only somewhat good thing about this whole mess was, she now had an incredibly reliable information broker working for her on Illium. And although Miss T'Soni was far too motivated by her own personal goals to ever be her number one informant, she was still damn good at what she did. In return for intel, Liara had asked that Tevos help Shepard in the event that Cerberus somehow managed to bring her back to life, and had provided Tevos with Shepard's dossier of recruits. And ever since Shepard had miraculously come back to life, it seemed to be all Tevos did lately in her spare time. She had somehow managed to get the rest of the Council to agree to reinstate Shepard's Spectre status, had convinced Aria to help keep two members of Shepard's dossier on Omega alive long enough for Shepard to recruit them, and had (with exorbitant sums of money) convinced Purgatory's Warden Kuril to put "Subject Zero," another member of Shepard's dossier, in cryo to keep the crazed biotic from getting herself killed.

Tevos was also the only reason Mr. Moreau had even considered working for Cerberus. She knew he wanted to help Shepard, but he also was fiercely loyal to the Alliance, despite the fact that they grounded him. It had taken some of her best skills of bribing, coercing, and even a little intimidating before he finally agreed. Tevos never ceased to be amazed and annoyed at how stubborn humans could be sometimes. Her only stipulation after giving him a fat load of credits was telling him that, under no circumstances, could anyone, not even Shepard (and especially the Illusive Man), know that he had any contact with Tevos. Thus far he'd held good on his end of the deal, but she constantly worried about their communications being discovered, especially knowing there was a very talented A.I. aboard the Normandy watching his every move.

Her comm suddenly buzzed, startling her out of her thoughts. She bolted back to her desk and flipped on her holo-display and a familiar, bearded face appeared.

"Councilor," the human said, his voice cold as usual.

"Mr. Moreau," she replied, trying not to let her eyes wander to his beard. She always found human hair, especially male hair, to be rather disconcerting. It was probably why she preferred the company of asari. "Why were you so late? Has something happened?"

"No, we're on our way to Purgatory to pick up someone named Jack. I took so damn long because Aria's network is a bitch to navigate while trying to hide from the fucking A.I. aboard. I'm not much of a hacker."

"I'll have Miss T'Loak simplify it for you if you wish," she offered, inwardly smiling at the thought of Aria hearing her called "Miss T'Loak." Tevos would probably get punished for it, which, strangely, made her want to call her that just to see what Aria would do.

"She can do that? Then why the hell hasn't she done it already?" he demanded.

"Do you have any news pertaining to the movement of the Collectors, Mr. Moreau?" she asked, steering the conversation away from Aria. She knew exactly why Aria's network was so unnecessarily convoluted, but she also knew telling the human would probably demonstrate a knowing of Aria that was less than professional.

"No more than last week. We just left Omega after recruiting Garrus and some crazy salarian scientist named Mordin. Oh yeah, the guy named Archangel is Garrus. Remember him?"

"Garrus Vakarian? The turian former C-Sec officer?"

"Yeah that's the guy."

"That is the best news I have heard in weeks. I am glad to hear Commander Shepard got him successfully off Omega. From what Miss T'Loak told me, he was in considerable danger from three separate gangs."

The human snorted. "You could say that. They blew off half his damn face, but he's alive. Oh yeah, I was talking with him about some possible gun upgrades to something called Thanix Cannons. We're going to need a pretty large cache of Eezo to install it. Think we could get some from Aria? Garrus didn't want to go around asking Cerberus for favors, so he asked me if I knew anyone. I could ask the Alliance, but I seriously doubt they'd help."

"How much Eezo?" Tevos said, mentally bracing herself. For as much as she loved Aria, she really didn't like bargaining with her. Not to say Aria was unfair, she just didn't like owing things to the largest criminal kingpin in the Terminus Systems. Being the Asari Councilor, it wasn't exactly the safest thing to do. But when they started their relationship, they had very specifically agreed on one thing—never mix business and pleasure. When they made deals with each other, they always ensured they had something to offer up as fair trade from a business standpoint. They never asked for the other to do business with the excuse of "do it for me because you love me."

"A few hundred kilos," he replied casually.

Tevos winced inwardly, but was careful not to let it show on her face. "And when do you need it?"

"Umm . . . as soon as possible?"

Tevos pursed her lips. "That is not helpful, Mr. Moreau."

"Look, I don't even know. All I know is, once we've recruited a strong enough team, Shepard plans on taking us through the Omega 4 Relay."

Tevos's eyes widened in shock. Normally she was extremely good at hiding her emotions being a seasoned politician, but going through the Omega 4 Relay was suicide. "Why in the name of the goddess would you do that? I thought Shepard was recruiting a team to find the Collector ship and destroy it?" Apparently Mr. Moreau wasn't as reliable as she thought. Then again, the last time she talked to him was only very briefly after Shepard went to Freedom's Progress and found out about the Collectors at all. Apparently he had incorrectly assumed they were simply going after the Collector ship.

"Because the Collector's base of operations is through that relay. And if we don't take out their base now, they may never stop. We know they're working for the Reapers. And despite the fact that the fucking Council doesn't believe the Reapers exist, they are very real. And we're doing something to stop them, unlike the rest of the fucking galaxy."

She was slightly surprised by the anger in his voice, so she raised disarming hand to calm him. "If I did not believe the Reapers were a very real threat, do you really think I would be helping you?"

He scowled. "Maybe not. Unless you're just helping because you feel guilty about Shepard saving your ass from Sovereign."

She was again surprised, this time by his observation, given human male's reputation for being extremely unobservant. "I believe the Reapers are a very real threat, Mr. Moreau. Make no mistake about that."

"Good. So can you get us the Eezo?"

She sighed deeply. "I will let you know in our next communication when you can pick it up at Omega."


	2. Chapter 2

When Tevos arrived back home, the sight that met her eyes caused a spike of fear and arousal to pulse through her body. The apartment was pitch black which meant only one thing: Aria T'Loak was on the prowl. How did Aria always know? Tevos had been hoping for a scene like this; something intense enough to make her forget her troubles for a while. For a brief moment she hated Mr. Moreau for causing her to be late because she knew Aria was about to punish her for it, but she had a feeling by the end of the scene she'd be mentally thanking the man.

She hovered in the doorway for a moment longer, deciding if she wanted to be defiant or completely obedient. She knew the reason Aria hadn't pounced yet was because she was waiting for Tevos to either close the door or turn on the lights. Lights on meant Tevos wasn't in the mood. Lights out meant Tevos was about to get fucked senseless. She bit back a smile. The answer was pretty much always the latter. Her mind made up, she crossed the threshold, leaving the lights off and allowing the door to hiss shut behind her.

Blinking several times to try and adjust to the abrupt darkness, she started at the suddenness of her bondmate's arms closing forcefully around her. How in the name of the goddess was Aria always so quiet?!

"And where have you been, Pet?" Aria hissed in her ear, pressing her breasts into Tevos's back and snaking her hands possessively over the Councilor's hips and stomach. Tevos shivered.

"Important business. It's not as if my entire universe revolves around your libido," she replied, deciding to go for defiant. She loved giving Aria the challenge because the Queen of Omega always rose so _beautifully_ to the challenge.

Aria rewarded her with a threatening growl. "Such a sharp little tongue. I'd better find something to occupy it before it says something it might regret."

Before Tevos knew what was happening, the back of her dress was being violently unzipped to her shoulders and a leather collar was being snapped on her neck. She bit her lower lip. Goddess, it just wasn't fair how much she loved that damn collar. It had a way of showing up in more than half of their sex games.

"Then why don't you occupy it _'Mistress_ '?" she shot back.

As was expected, Aria punished her beautifully for _that_ statement. She heard and felt a leash being snapped onto the collar and a strong hand grabbed her shoulder and forced her to her knees. Another spike of fear caused her heart to start pounding practically out of her chest when Aria released her. Sometimes she hated it when Aria left her alone in the dark, taunting her, tormenting her, arousing her . . .

And she was aroused. Her core was throbbing so badly it almost hurt. She shifted her legs, trying to ease some of the pressure building there. She was temporarily distracted and startled when Aria's biotics suddenly flared, making herself visible for a brief moment a couple meters in front of Tevos then disappearing again. The predatory, hungry look she saw in Aria's eyes nearly made Tevos sob. She adored how much Aria _constantly_ wanted her.

She started yet again when she felt Aria press up behind her, this time grabbing both of Tevos's arms and trapping them behind her back. A moment later she heard Omni-cuffs being activated. Her breath hitched and the last of her defiance melted away. Her day had been more stressful than she'd been willing to admit, and she hadn't realized it until she felt herself relax into the complete loss of control.

"Please, Aria. I want you in my mouth," she whispered. She tried to ignore her body when it trembled against Aria's touch, but failed miserably.

Aria grabbed the leash and pulled up on it a bit roughly, but not enough to block the air passage in Tevos's throat, then pressed her lips to her ear. "You're not in much of a position to be demanding anything," she growled.

This time a small sob did escape Tevos's lips when Aria vanished, leaving her completely alone once again. Her only comfort was the dress Aria had so mercifully left on her body. She was actually a little surprised she had, but she was grateful. Aria always knew what was too much. Suddenly her fear melted away. For as intense and dominating as she was, Aria was also so very caring and gentle in all the right places. It was one of the many secrets Tevos kept about the Queen of Omega. As if on cue, she felt and saw a biotic tendril reach out and stroke her cheek; Aria's way of checking in, making sure Tevos was okay with everything she was doing. The councilor felt another wave of arousal and love wash over her. If her damn underwear wasn't ruined before, it surely was now.

After a few more torturous heartbeats, Aria appeared in front of her again in a burst of blue biotics, this time so close she could actually smell Aria's arousal. She looked up into her bondmate's eyes and was overwhelmed by the look of complete hunger and desire she was receiving. A whimper escaped her lips and she licked them subconsciously. Goddess she wanted Aria so much.

"Oh goddess please, Aria," she whispered in her most seductively submissive voice. "Please let me make you come in my mouth."

Aria ran her hand behind Tevos's neck to take hold of the leash once again, her body still glowing blue and making her the only visible light in the apartment.

"Such a pleasing little pet," Aria purred, unzipping her leather pants with her free hand. With the help of skilled biotics, her pants slid easily down her toned legs and pooled at her ankles. Leaving her heeled boots on, Aria draped one of her legs over Tevos's shoulder and tipped the councilor's chin up with a pull from the leash. As more of a reflex than anything, Tevos opened her mouth and began eagerly devouring Aria's smooth, sweet azure. "And such a pretty little mouth," Aria continued, though her voice sounded significantly more ragged than before.

Aria rolled her hips forward and slid her hand behind Tevos's crest possessively when the councilor latched her lips around Aria's swollen clitoris. Tevos groaned against her lover when she felt a wave of wetness coat her chin. She strained against her Omni-cuffs, longing to be inside her lover. Since her hands were otherwise occupied, she plunged her tongue as deep within her lover as it would go and twisted it mercilessly. Aria hissed above her and tightened her grip on the back of her crest.

"Wouldn't Asari High Command love to see you now?" she rasped. "All those Matriarchs would be so proud to see you fucking me with that pretty mouth of yours."

Tevos shuddered. Why was Aria's voice so fucking sexy when she said things like that? Degrading "dirty talk" had always been a turn on for Tevos, but it was beyond arousing when Aria did it. She rewarded Aria's efforts by taking her azure back between her lips and sucked roughly while lashing the tip with her tongue.

"Fuck . . .!" Aria gasped, tightening her thigh around Tevos's shoulder.

Tevos's biotics flared as well as she probed forward for Aria's mind. Aria latched onto hers the moment orgasm hit, forcing Tevos's body to fall right along with her. It was so intense it was almost painful. Apparently Aria had a lot of tension to release as well. It took her a moment to realize Aria had used her biotics to release her Omni-cuffs and was about to wonder why, when she rather suddenly received her answer.

Before Tevos even had to register what was happening, she felt herself caught in a swirl of biotics and hurled through the air, undoubtedly toward the bed. As soon as she hit the soft mattress Aria was on top of her again, tearing off her dress and underwear, and burning possessive kisses and bites over the newly-exposed skin. It made Tevos's head swim. Her attraction to Aria had been terrifying at first. She feared if she opened herself at all to the other asari that Aria would immediately become forceful and take exactly what she wanted, when she wanted. The opposite couldn't have been truer. There hadn't been a single time since the beginning of their affair/relationship that Aria had simply taken what she wanted. Tevos's pleasure always came first. Sometimes Tevos didn't understand Aria at all. But at times like these, she really didn't mind much.

She was pulled back to the present when Aria rolled her onto her stomach and reactivated the Omni-cuffs, this time attaching them to a chain locked to the headboard. Tevos shuddered. She knew full well what was coming next. And orgasms involving certain "items" Aria had a group of brilliantly perverted salarian scientists make some decades ago had a tendency to be the most insanely amazing she'd ever experienced.

She heard Aria shift out of the rest of her clothes and smiled when she didn't hear Aria's boots hit the floor. Aria always had a thing for those boots. Truth be told, so did Tevos. The thought of Aria leaving them on sent a new wave of arousal pulsating through her. The bed shifted a bit more as Aria undoubtedly put their favorite toy inside herself. Tevos's face was currently buried in sheets (and it was still pitch black in the room) so she couldn't actually tell, but she hoped so.

Her breath only grew more ragged when she felt Aria's hands roughly grip her hips and pull them up off the bed. Tevos allowed it, leaving her face buried comfortably in the soft sheets. At this point, she didn't care what Aria did with her body as long as it led to an amazing finish. Which it always did.

She flinched when she felt Aria's fingers toy with the wetness pooling between her legs.

"Fuck, you're wet," Aria growled. "So wet for the Queen of Omega. Didn't anyone ever tell you the one rule?"

"Don't fuck Aria?" Tevos retorted. She couldn't help it. Aria intentionally set herself up for that one.

"And yet here you are, about to get fucked unconscious by the Queen of Omega. You've never followed the rules very well, have you?"

"No –oh goddess yes . . .!" Tevos did try to be defiant, but when Aria pressed the head of the toy against her swollen wet folds, massaging it in all the right places, it made her brain melt. "Oh Aria please . . ."

Aria actually laughed, but it wasn't cruel. "Nope. You're definitely not good at following the rules."

Tevos felt the leash of her collar lift from its abandoned position on her back. She immediately lifted her head when Aria gave it a sharp tug and cried out when the arching of her back made Aria plunge inside her without warning. The burn of being stretched so suddenly only lasted a moment, she was so aroused and ready. Goddess was she ready. Aria tugged a little more on the leash, bending over to latch onto Tevos's shoulder as she began pumping into her with short, brutal thrusts.

"Oh fuck, Aria . . .!" she blurted out. She couldn't seem to help herself. Her head was positively swimming. She was having a hard time remembering her own name, let alone the damn rules. What were the rules again?

"If you're so determined to speak without permission," Aria said, biting down on the same spot her mouth occupied only a moment before, "then how about you tell me all about how much you love breaking the one rule."

Tevos gritted her teeth and fisted the sheets. She wasn't about to give Aria the pleasure. "How about I just say 'fuck me' and call it even?" she retorted, somehow managing to articulate every word perfectly. She gave herself a mental pat on the back.

Aria lifted off her back and pounded into Tevos with several violent thrusts, causing Tevos's face to fall back into the sheets with a strangled sob. That action alone almost sent Tevos over the edge.

"Or I could just ensure you can't sit down tomorrow," Aria said threateningly.

"I will kill you," Tevos mumbled around the fabric that seemed determined to keep her face buried in it. If sheets could, in fact, be determined about anything.

Aria bent over her again and picked up an even faster rhythm, causing Tevos to cry out in pained pleasure. "Last I checked, you're mine to do with as I will. I mean, look at yourself."

A sharp tug on the leash made her raise her head again just as Aria's biotics flared around them, and she realized for the first time there was a mirror leaning against the headboard in front of them. Even in the dim light she could clearly see both of them, surrounded in blue light and rocking in a familiar driving rhythm as Aria continued to pound into her. The sight almost caused her to come but she fought it back with all her might. She desperately wanted to, but she also didn't want her torment to end. It was just too good. Part of her never wanted it to end.

"You're my pet. Mine to fuck as I please, whenever I please, however I please. Just look at yourself. Only a pet would let herself get fucked like this by the Queen of Omega. Certainly not an Asari Councilor."

What was it about those words that aroused Tevos so much? She stopped caring hundreds of years ago.

"A-Aria . . . I c-can't . . . I'm going t-to -!" she bit down on her tongue to redirect some of her focus away from the orgasm hovering so close to the surface she felt like she was about to burst. Being forced to watch them wasn't helping at all. In the dark, surrounded by powerful blue biotics, seeing the look of pure, animalistic, hungry lust on Aria's face was just too good.

"Fuck it," Aria growled. "I'm going to make you come so hard, you're going to be dehydrated for a week."

Tevos's body was suddenly attacked by Aria's skilled biotics, activating every nerve-ending until she was absolutely drowning in pleasure. Aria thrust into her only a few more times while sending powerful vibrating biotics to Tevos's azure before Tevos lost it. She threw her head back and screamed as finality hit, and Aria immediately angled her hips to drag along the painfully pleasurable spot within Tevos, making good on her promise to make the councilor come. She came so hard she actually felt her fluid soak the back of her thighs. Their minds collided in a meld as violent as their bodies and Tevos felt Aria empty herself deep within her.

Tevos lost track of how long she came or how many orgasms happened, all she knew was, by the end of it she was a sobbing mess. At some point when the fog in her head began to clear, she became aware that Aria had collapsed on top of her.

"Goddess, Aria . . ." Tevos sighed into the sheets when she found her voice. "Where did that come from?"

Aria sprinkled soft kisses and licks along the back of Tevos's neck and shoulders as she deactivated the cuffs and unlatched the collar. "You made me wait for four hours. What else was I supposed to do in that time but think of creative ways to fuck you?"

Tevos was too tired to argue so she offered a small giggle instead. "Good enough answer as any. Now get that thing out of me before I think of creative ways to destroy _it_."

Aria obediently lifted off her councilor, easing it from both their bodies. "Shit. It's a mess. So are the sheets."

"Your fault, you clean it," Tevos grumbled, grabbing a pillow so she could nuzzle her face into it. "I don't wanna."

Tevos squeaked in surprise when she was suddenly swept up in Aria's arms bridal style. She saw a light coming from the bathroom and when she looked inquisitively to her bondmate, she saw a playful smile on her lips. "Shower?" Aria asked, leaning forward for a kiss. "I'll change the fucking sheets when we're less salty. Goddess, you're such a demanding bitch."

A few minutes later Tevos was groaning again from Aria's hands, only this time they were massaging body wash into her sore shoulders. Tevos was more than a little obsessed with those hands, especially in the surprisingly tender aftercare part of their vigorous sessions. Yet another secret she kept for Aria: the Queen of Omega could be quite tender, though Aria would most assuredly kill anyone who accused her of such.

"So what took so long?" Aria asked, kissing the back of Tevos's neck.

"My contact on the Normandy was delayed. Speaking of, what is a couple hundred kilos of Eezo going to cost me?" she asked, heaving a sigh.

"Business already?" Aria asked, sounding equally disappointed.

"I doubt the Reapers are going to wait around for us to finish fucking," Tevos replied, but her voice wasn't too serious.

Aria snorted. "Yeah. And Eezo? I'll have to think about it. When does he need it by?"

"As soon as possible."

Aria tsked in annoyance. "Your contact, what's his name? Moreau? He's terrible at doing business. I could probably get two hundred kilos of Eezo in a week or so. And actually, I've thought of what I need in return."

Tevos braced herself. She hated this part. "And that is?"

"I need you to get Primarch Fedorian to ease off his investigations of a mining facility on Palaven's moon. I have a vested interest in that mining operation and I don't want him shutting it down."

"And how in the name of the goddess do you propose I do that without raising all sorts of suspicion? I'm a councilor, not a businesswoman."

"You wanted to know the cost of two hundred kilos of Eezo. That's my price."

Tevos heaved another deep sigh. "I have no idea how I'm going to get it done in a week, but I'll let you know when I do."

"I know you'll figure it out. I trust you."

Tevos let herself fall back into Aria's arms with a soft sigh of happiness. She loved it when Aria uttered those words. Almost more than 'I love you.' She knew it wasn't easy for Aria to trust her, and she treasured it. She only prayed to the goddess Aria's trust wasn't misplaced.


	3. Chapter 3

Tevos's hand hovered over the computer on her desk, a moment of hesitation causing her to pause. She was already beginning to hate this. Helping Commander Shepard was quickly turning into a nightmare of under-the-table deals buried in secrets and lies and cover-ups. Why the hell couldn't Shepard just go back to the Alliance?! She knew why, of course, but the knowledge didn't ease her irritation or headache at all. She resolved herself to the task at hand and activated her comm.

A minute later Dr. T'Soni's face appeared. The young asari looked apprehensive to see the councilor, and Tevos certainly couldn't blame her, considering what she was about to ask of the junior information broker. Tevos knew she shouldn't be entrusting the kind of task she had in mind to someone so new to information brokering, but her hands were tied, and not in the good way.

"Councilor Tevos," the other asari greeted her, bowing her head in respect.

"Dr. T'Soni," she replied. "I need your assistance. Are you alone?" She knew it was an unnecessary precaution to ask, but caution seemed to be her damn middle name these days. Unlike Liara, Tevos could afford the luxury of the most expensive anti-surveillance equipment. And if she tried to extend the protection to Liara, the matriarchs watching the maiden would only hound her even more.

"Of course, Councilor," Dr. T'Soni replied, her voice taking on a slightly scolding tone. "I'm at my apartment, not the office. I would never schedule a call with you if I knew I'd be at my office. Goddess knows how many matriarchs have bugged my office."

Tevos decided to ignore Liara's scolding, even though the maiden was several hundred years her junior. She was surprisingly mature for an asari her age, though, and sometimes it was easy to forget she was so young. "Do you have any reliable contacts on Palaven?"

"A few. What do you need?"

"I need you to leak extremely convincing, false information to Primarch Fedorian. Do you think you have enough influence to do this?"

One of Liara's brow markings shot up in surprise. "I would need more specifics than that before I can commit."

"Commander Shepard needs two hundred kilos of Eezo. The price for that Eezo is making Fedorian believe a mining facility on Palaven's moon is operating within the boundaries of Turian law."

Liara pressed a hand to her temple, obviously fighting back a sudden headache. "With all due respect, Councilor: you're a Councilor. Surely you can get your hands on a few hundred kilos of Eezo without bargaining with Aria T'Loak?"

"You know as well as I do that this has to stay strictly off the books. If there were a legal way to go about this, I would. But since Commander Shepard is working with Cerberus, certain sacrifices must be made," Tevos shot back. She was a little surprised by Liara's reluctance, considering how eager she was to help Shepard when their business arrangement started. "Can you do it or not?"

The maiden heaved a weary sigh. "Of course, Councilor, I'm sorry. How long do I have?"

"A week."

She saw Liara visibly blanch. "What information am I expected to leak? Did Aria provide the details?"

Tevos pressed some buttons on her Omni-tool. "I'm sending you the details now. Do you have any more information about Shepard's dossier?"

"She's on her way to Purgatory right now to recruit a biotic there, then she'll probably recruit the krogan warlord. One possible member of her dossier is a Justicar. The Illusive Man sent Miss Chambers a message asking her to do a psych profile to see if the Justicar is 'suited' to the mission."

Tevos rolled her eyes. The man obviously knew nothing about asari Justicars if he thought she was unsuited for anything involving saving lives, human or otherwise.

"The good news is," Liara continued, "I just found out the Justicar arrived on Illium not too long ago. I've already begun to track her movements. Speaking of which, if and when Shepard comes to Illium to pick up the Justicar, I plan to leave with the Commander. I need to help her."

"No," Tevos said immediately. "I need a contact I can trust if I have any hope of continuing to help the Commander. If you want to help Shepard, you need to stay right where you are."

Tevos saw a stubborn fire light in the information broker's eyes. "And what am I supposed to tell Shepard when she comes? I know her, she'll ask me to go with her. And I have no reason to stay here, I don't _want_ to say here. My place is by Shepard's side."

"Tell her the truth. Tell her you can't because you have debts to pay. She doesn't need to know that debt is to me."

She saw Liara's lips tighten in frustration. "You don't understand. Before she . . . before Cerberus brought her back, we were _bondmates_. How am I supposed to tell her that I won't go with her?"

"Steel yourself, Miss T'Soni," Tevos replied. She could see the maiden was fighting back emotion, probably because she hadn't allowed herself to feel anything in the time the commander was gone. She knew Liara was in love with Shepard, that much was obvious, but she hadn't realized they were bondmates before Shepard's death. "Your commander is recruiting people for a suicide mission."

Liara blinked and confusion rippled through her sapphire eyes. "What?"

"I just found out. Mr. Moreau informed me in our last communication that they plan to go through the Omega 4 Relay to destroy the Collector base."

Liara fell silent and Tevos could practically see her mind trying to process the information. "I thought . . . I thought they were going to track down the Collector ship?" the maiden said after a few more moments of silence.

"They were. But their plans have changed. She needs you right where you are, Miss T'Soni. You're competent in battle, but you are much more valuable as an information resource. Besides, weren't you trying to find your drell friend captured by the Shadow Broker?"

"I can keep searching for him aboard the Normandy," Liara argued, but Tevos could see she had won the battle. The maiden looked utterly defeated, and the sight made Tevos feel a pang of guilt and sympathy for her.

"Distance yourself, Liara," Tevos said, softening her voice for the distraught maiden. It was the first time she'd used the other asari's first name, and it felt a little uncomfortable saying it. "The commander needs to be focused, now more than ever. It will be easier for her if you don't feel like a loose end to her. When Shepard goes through the Relay, she needs to believe she isn't leaving anything behind. She needs to be completely focused."

Tevos knew her words stung the maiden, but she also knew they were necessary. She saw Liara draw herself in, close off her emotions. The vibrant, cerulean blue of her eyes shifted imperceptibly to a colder, lighter tint. "I will contact you when the information has been delivered to Primarch Fedorian. Good day, Councilor."

The screen went blank without warning, but Tevos didn't let it offend her. She certainly knew how difficult it must be for the maiden. Asari never used the word 'bondmate' lightly, and the fact that Liara had meant she was very committed to Commander Shepard. Tevos subconsciously ran a hand over her own Bonded tattoo on her wrist, always hidden beneath fingerless gloves. She knew it was risky having it at all, but she couldn't bring herself to go without it. She belonged to Aria, and even though they had to keep it a very closely guarded secret, she wanted to be able to carry some small part of her bondmate with her. She and Aria had discussed limiting their Bonded tattoos to their Omni-tools, but it felt too impersonal for them both. Despite her reputation for not giving a damn about anything other than herself, Aria was fiercely protective and possessive of Tevos. And Tevos was well aware that Aria had never shown that side of herself to anyone in hundreds of years, if ever.

Tevos smiled softly. Sometimes she really had no idea how they had ended up together, other than the obvious, undeniable sexual attraction. Maybe it's because both of them were attracted to power. Maybe it was because the whole situation was so very forbidden. Whatever the reason, and though they were very different people, they fit somehow.

They had met when Tevos went to Omega to make a deal with a batarian warlord who had refused to meet on the Citadel. Asari High Command and the majority of Matriarchs agreed they didn't want to go to war with the batarians, so they sent Tevos to hammer out a deal to get him to stop kidnapping asari and selling them into sex slavery. It was by far the most distasteful and unpleasant deal she'd ever made. Tevos had uncharacteristically gone to Afterlife to blow off steam after a particularly nasty bout of bargaining and compromising, when the Queen of Omega herself had approached her on the dance floor. It had been all downhill from there. Tevos had never danced with anyone like that in her life. Aria's bright blue, intense eyes had burned every inch of her skin, her hands had possessed her entire body, her powerful, lithe body guided Tevos across the dance floor with a forcefulness and fluidity the councilor had never before experienced. Tevos had always loved dancing and had many partners over the centuries, but _no one_ danced like Aria. Aria had _claimed_ her. Without speaking a word the entire time on the dance floor, the Queen of Omega had let everyone in the entire club know that Tevos was _hers_. That night, Tevos had experienced what she thought was the most amazing one-night stand of her life. For one glorious night, she had been completely possessed by the most dangerous criminal in the Terminus System. She had lit Tevos's body on fire with her lips and tongue, made her burn for more with every passing minute, had drawn sounds from the councilor's lips that even she didn't know she was capable of. And after every orgasm she'd been given, she was left begging for more. And the Queen of Omega had delivered more. And just when Tevos thought her body couldn't have possibly handled any more, Aria had somehow managed to coax yet another climax from her. Ever since, Tevos thanked the Goddess daily for allowing it to be so much more than just a once-in-a-lifetime event.

She was startled out of her pleasant line of thought when her office door suddenly chimed. She straightened her back and adopted an authoritative posture that was now second nature to her.

"Enter," she said, looking to the door as her visitor stepped inside.

To her surprise, the human Councilor, Anderson, entered. She relaxed a little, glad it wasn't his assistant, Udina. Anderson had a kind, disarming sort of charm about him, but Udina was all slick, oily, well-seasoned, greasy politician. She couldn't stand that bastard. But Anderson she actually trusted because he wasn't a politician. He was a military man through and through, and honorable to the core.

"Councilor Anderson," she said, rising to greet him. "What can I do for you?"

"Councilor," he replied in greeting. "I wanted to thank you for reinstating Shepard's Spectre status. That was . . . unexpected."

"Commander Shepard was a very good Spectre. And despite the fact that she now works for Cerberus, I still believe she can be a powerful asset to the Council," Tevos replied, though her cold response felt sour on her tongue.

"Bullshit."

Tevos blinked. Well that was an unexpected response. "Excuse me?"

Anderson folded his arms and set his jaw stubbornly. "When that conversation started, the other two councilors were ready to sign Shepard's death sentence. Hell, Sparatus probably would have personally overseen Shepard's lethal injection. But then you enter the conversation and moments later, Shepard's a Spectre again. What's your angle?"

Tevos had to bite back a smile. He may know very little about being a politician, but the man was incredibly observant and sharp as a razor. "Commander Shepard saved my life, saved the whole Council. Sparatus knows it too, he's just too proud to admit it. The least I could do is give Shepard the benefit of the doubt."

"Cerberus is a known anti-alien organization, and Shepard is now working for them. I know you've put yourself in a very dangerous political position, Councilor," he said, and she was surprised to hear his voice take on a slightly protective edge. "Why would you bother?"

"Why do you care?" shot back, though she was genuinely curious. He'd never shown much interest in her well-being before.

"Because unlike the rest of the Council, I actually like you," he replied candidly. "If you get kicked out, I won't have anyone left I can trust."

Tevos allowed herself a small smile as she turned to gaze out her large office window overlooking the Presidium. "I am flattered that you trust me, Councilor. But you needn't worry. I won't get impeached for reinstating Shepard's Spectre status. That is the least of my problems, believe me."

Anderson moved next to her to share her gaze out the window. "You're helping Shepard, aren't you?" he asked after a few intentionally-placed moments of silence.

Tevos felt her heart drop into her stomach with a spike of fear. Fortunately she had centuries of experience to not let it reflect on her face. "Making her a Spectre again hardly qualifies as helping."

"Let me help," he pressed, ignoring her rebuke. "There are still a lot of people at the Alliance willing and able to help Shepard. I have resources, allies. I can help."

"The Alliance has dismissed the Reaper and Collector claim just as the rest of the Council. You would be in quite a nasty political mess if you helped her," Tevos reasoned, hoping to redirect the conversation away from herself.

"You still haven't denied helping her. I know how politicians work, that means you are. We both know the Reapers are coming, and we don't have a lot of time to prepare. So cut the bullshit and tell me what I can do, because right now the only person in this whole damn galaxy doing anything about it is Shepard, and I want to help her, damnit!"

Tevos looked at the human in surprise. He was looking at her with a controlled intensity that probably came from years of military service and training. It vaguely reminded her of Shepard's intense gaze, though his lacked the raw power that Shepard held. She very much wanted to believe him, but he was loyal, first and foremost, to the Alliance. Right now she couldn't afford to trust anyone.

"If I find myself in a position where I can offer Shepard assistance without it turning into a political nightmare, I will let you know," she replied carefully. "Until then, I am afraid neither of us can be of much use to the Commander."

He scowled and looked away. "Okay. I get it. You don't trust me, and I don't blame you I suppose. Just know that I am a resource. You may need my help sooner than you think, and I'll be here when you do."

He gave her a quick nod by way of goodbye, then strode from her office. She bit her lip - a nervous habit she'd never quite been able to curb. His words had left her with an uncomfortable sense of foreboding. Just how far would she have to go to continue helping the rogue Spectre? And would she have to take Anderson up on his offer? She decided to bury herself in her work instead of thinking about all the unpleasant possibilities. Though she'd never admit it, part of her cursed Shepard for saving her life. How could she possibly ever repay a debt like that?


	4. Chapter 4

_She guides me across the dance floor like she was born to hold me, like I was born to be held by her. She possesses every inch of me, everyone is afraid to even look at me I have been so thoroughly claimed by her ice blue eyes. Yet . . . there is a fire there, beneath the ice. A fire of burning embers just waiting set my heart aflame. Her hands are everywhere, arousing me so much my head is spinning, my heart is pounding, my breath ragged. She boldly brings her lips to my neck and sinks her teeth into the sensitive skin there, making my whole body shudder. Then she leans me back in the most sensual dip of my life, holding me as though I weigh little more than a feather, and our lips brush. Goddess . . . those lips . . . They are fire and ice, they are firm, commanding my undivided attention, but also soft and smooth. Like everything else, they claim me, possess me. Goddess, how do I get this woman alone? All I want is for her to tear off my dress, to cover every inch of my skin with those lips, to take me, to claim me, to leave me burning with desire for more . . .  
_

Tevos was dragged out of her wonderfully erotic dream when she realized those very lips were sealed around her azure, pulling her closer and closer to what she feared was an orgasm that would make her pass out again.

"Aria!" she screamed as the fingers embedded within her curled and raked over the most sensitive spot inside her again and again.

She chanced a glance down to see fiery blue eyes gazing up at her with a ravenous hunger and lost it. Her entire body convulsed and she arched off the bed with another scream of pure ecstasy as she released her arousal into Aria's mouth. She writhed beneath Aria's relentless, merciless tongue, clinging to the sheets as she bucked into her mouth. Aria somehow managed to match her movements, adding a third finger and making Tevos convulse into powerful aftershocks.

Every muscle in Tevos's body gave out when it was over, and she lay spread eagle, staring up at the ceiling with glazed-over eyes. She couldn't have moved even if she tried, other than her rapidly rising and falling chest as she tried to get oxygen back to her brain. Aria climbed up her body, straddled her on all fours, then gave her a very self-satisfied smirk.

"You're so fucking hot after I make you come," Aria said in a deliciously sensual voice, leaning down to plant possessive kisses and nips on the councilor's neck. "I never get tired of making you come, of fucking you so hard you can't even move. Such a pretty sight. The all-powerful Asari Councilor, fucked senseless by the Queen of Omega. Look what I made your body do, taste the power I have over your body."

Aria leaned down and claimed Tevos's lips, immediately plunging her tongue inside so Tevos could taste herself in her lover's mouth. She groaned into the kiss, though she still lacked the strength to move. It just wasn't fair how good Aria made her feel. From the beginning of their relationship her body just seemed to be Aria's playground, and she never wanted Aria to stop playing. Aria slithered her hand down Tevos's body to cup her centre possessively, purring when she felt how wet she still was.

"That must have been quite the dream you were having," she murmured, leaning down to run her tongue over the tip of Tevos's breast. "Tell me."

Tevos's breath hitched as Aria's tongue began swirling around her nipple, exciting it even more than it already was. "I . . . I was -uhn!- dreaming a-about the first t-time . . . oh goddess Aria!" Tevos arched into Aria's talented tongue, her body suddenly finding the motivation to move again.

Aria kissed her way to the other breast, lavishing it with equal attention. "You were saying?" she purred, gently suckling on the hardened tip.

"Th-the first time we danced . . . the first time we . . . oh fuck . . .!" Tevos groaned when Aria began toying with the moisture continuing to pool between her legs. She opened her eyes to gaze at Aria and noticed a foreign blue object hanging between her legs for the first time. Her eyes darted back up to look at her lover and Tevos's lips curled into an amused grin.

"Have plans, did we?"

"Many," Aria replied, pushing the councilor's legs further apart so she could settle between them. After covering them with blankets, she grasped the shaft, using the tip to massage Tevos's swollen arousal. "You've been too stressed out lately and it's starting to piss me off. So I guess that leaves me with just one option: to fuck the stress right out of you."

Tevos shuddered. Aria T'Loak did not make empty promises. Ever. "Anything specific you had in m-mind?" Tevos asked, biting her lower lip when Aria to guided the head through her glistening folds.

Aria removed her hand from around the shaft to grasp the back of Tevos's thigh, lifting it off the mattress and wrapping it around her waist, then did the same with Tevos's other leg. "I had a few ideas," Aria replied in a deep, seductive voice. She pushed herself agonizingly slowly into the councilor until their pelvises met. Tevos's hands snaked along Aria's back, her fingertips digging into pure muscle as she groaned in pleasure from being filled. Aria settled her arms around Tevos and made the councilor hold her gaze as she began slowly driving her hips into her. Tevos moaned softly with every thrust, already burning for more.

Aria leaned down teased Tevos's lips with a kiss, but pulled back when the councilor tried to kiss her back. Tevos let out a quiet, frustrated groan.

"What's the matter, Love?" Aria crooned, stopping all movement of her hips when their pelvises were pressed together again.

Tevos managed to collect her thoughts when Aria's hips stopped moving, though the lack of friction made her ache with longing. "I thought you were going to fuck me senseless, not drive me crazy," she murmured, though her tone gave away her enjoyment. Both of them knew what they were currently doing wasn't fucking, but Tevos was grateful to start out their session this way. Sometimes drowning in Aria's intense tenderness was just as distracting and wonderful as dominant Aria.

"Patience, Love," Aria purred. "I want this one all to myself. I want you to look at me when I make you come. I want you to see me when I come inside you, when I claim you, when I give you pleasure. Because you're all _mine_."

By the end of Aria's words, Tevos felt the sting of emotion in the back of her throat. She'd never been truly possessed by previous lovers. It was something she had always desperately craved; to be possessed, claimed, owned, protected. From the moment she met Aria, she felt strangely safe in her arms, even during their first time together. And now it was overpowering, how very protected and safe she felt. Aria's protectiveness of her was visceral, tangible, sometimes she felt as though she could reach out and touch it, especially when they were fully melded.

Aria started up a faster, driving rhythm, continuing to hold Tevos's gaze as she rocked over her. Sometimes Tevos felt like making love with Aria was even more intense than their deepest scenes. There was a strange, comfortable distance between them when she was simply Aria's 'sex slave.' But when Aria was demanding her complete love and attention like this . . . it was indescribably beautiful. Overwhelming.

Aria began thrusting faster and Tevos heard her lover's breath begin to hitch. Goddess they were both so close already . . .

"Say my name," Aria whispered the command, though her voice didn't exude her usual dominance. It almost sounded like a plea, and that alone almost sent Tevos spiraling over the edge.

"Aria . . ." she breathed, digging her fingernails into her lover's back. She felt Aria shudder above her as she raked her fingernails into her lover's bare skin hard enough to leave bright marks.

"Say it, Thea," Aria commanded again, but Tevos knew it was a different command.

The first time Aria had commanded her like this was the night they Sealed their Bond. She'd made Tevos say the words again and again without ever looking away, and they had both cried by the end of it. Certainly not anything hysterical or dramatic. It was subtle and soft; much like the way Aria demonstrated her love. And the Queen of Omega _never_ cried. It was one part of Aria that Tevos kept close to her heart that she shared with _no one_.

"Aria . . ." Tevos faltered, but only for a moment before she surrendered herself to her bondmate. "I love you, Aria."

She felt the shaft pulse inside her and saw Aria fighting with herself, wanting to extend the moment before she made them come.

"Again," Aria said more breathlessly this time as she continued her quick, deliberate thrusts.

"Oh Aria . . . I love you. I love you . . ." Tevos breathed, her eyes blackening with need.

She saw Aria's eyes blacken as well and instantly cried out from the sight. There was nothing more beautiful in the galaxy to her than the sight above her. Aria, eyes blackened with desire, looking at her with a love so powerful, so frighteningly intense it sometimes made Tevos tremble down to her core.

"Say it," Aria hissed again, increasing the speed and force of her thrusts. Every time she pushed in, she rolled her hips forward, making the shaft drag along Tevos's clitoris and driving her closer to orgasm with every passing moment.

"Aria . . . oh Aria please . . ." Tevos gasped out, finding words increasingly difficult. "I love you . . ."

Aria's mind spilled into hers, immediately overpowering all of Tevos's thoughts, emotions, everything. Tevos had to remind herself to breathe, she felt so helpless. Her mind was more controlled than Aria's thanks to centuries of training and grooming to be a Councilor, but Aria's mind had a raw power, a will behind it that was frightening to most, and terrifying to her enemies. But not Tevos. She loved Aria's mind. She loved basking in it in moments like these when she could just forget herself and allow Aria to take her mind in a mental cocoon, and to protect her from the problems of the galaxy.

All of Tevos's loving thoughts spilled into Aria's mind and it proved too much for their bodies to bear. Aria held her pained gaze as their bodies froze, extending the agonizingly pleasurable moment just before orgasm, then both of them shattered into each other. Aria's hips jerked as her arousal jetted from the the head of the toy and into Tevos's body, and the councilor couldn't stop herself from screaming Aria's name as she felt her lover's orgasm pulse inside her body.

"Fuck I love you," Aria whispered, leaning down to place a possessive bite on Tevos's neck.

Tevos writhed all the more beneath her bondmate from hearing the words, tightening her legs around Aria's waist as another orgasm cascaded through them both. She felt her own fluid join Aria's, spilling down onto the sheets beneath them.

"Say it," Aria commanded once again, though her voice was strained from the orgasm still pulsing through them.

"Goddess, I love you . . . I love you," Tevos somehow managed to groan out the words in her pleasured haze. They had a profound effect on Aria; it caused several more powerful jets of her arousal to spill into Tevos and Aria's head fell forward, pressing their cheeks together. Tevos shuddered upon hearing Aria's ragged breath in her ear.

"Fuck," Aria gasped out, her body quivering above Tevos. "I love you."

Tevos's body continued to quake as aftershocks rippled through them and she clung to Aria all the while. When her mind could form coherent thought again, she began to wonder what in name of the goddess put Aria in such a mood. It wasn't often they made love like this, but when they did, it generally meant Aria was concerned and wanted to reassure Tevos.

A small smile tugged the corners of the councilor's lips. Sometimes it was hard to believe the biggest criminal in the Terminus System could be so very tender and loving. No one would ever believe her if she told them Aria T'Loak had just made love to her in such an incredibly tender way, and for such a sweet reason. Hell, they'd probably laugh in her face. She adored being able to keep this secret about the Queen of Omega, knowing that she was the only one who saw this side of the powerful asari above her.

_'I'm okay, you know,'_ Tevos said through the Meld, running her hands reassuringly along Aria's smooth back.

_'No you're not. This bullshit with Shepard is eating you alive,'_ Aria sent back. Tevos knew Aria was right, of course, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. Aria gently withdrew from the meld, though she remained physically imbedded within the councilor, and lifted her head to look at Tevos. "You don't have to make deals with me, you know," she said aloud. "I have other contacts, people I trust. I don't want you to think I'm your only resource in the black market, since I know you're going to keep helping that damn human. For the record, I still think it's a terrible idea."

"That 'damn human' saved my life," Tevos said, though she knew the reminder was unnecessary. Aria had on more than one occasion expressed echoes of gratitude toward Shepard in their melds. The quiet sentiment deeply touched Tevos, knowing how grateful Aria was that she was still alive. "What else would you have me do? Turn my back on her like the rest of the council, only to have the Reapers invade when the entire galaxy is unprepared? I have to do this, Aria. I have to help her, I can't just sit by and do nothing!"

Aria placed her forefinger to Tevos's lips to silence her, then removed it to place a soft kiss there. "I know. I'm just . . . I'm worried about you, okay?"

Tevos melted into Aria's arms. She couldn't seem to help it when her bondmate said things like that. "Well I know a pretty reliable way for you to ease both of our worries away," Tevos said with a suggestive, playful glint in her eye.

Aria didn't need any more of a hint than that. She flipped Tevos onto her stomach, lifted her hips off the bed, then started pumping into her with a driving rhythm once again. Tevos smiled and buried her face into the mess of pillows beneath her. She really did enjoy their way of coping with stress. They had one answer to their problems: fucking was always the answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Am I the only one who hated Sparatus? Anyone?

* * *

Tevos sat across the short, stocky volus, worrying her lower lip as his small claws flew, with surprising dexterity, over his holo-keyboard. She hated this part most - waiting for the funds to shift around, praying to the goddess all the while that she wouldn't get caught, investigated, and very probably impeached. After the fiasco she'd put Liara through, the brazen maiden had demanded quite a large sum of money, though Tevos couldn't really blame her. She was well aware a junior information broker shouldn't have dealt with that kind of high-level brokering, but Tevos didn't trust the Shadow Broker. She didn't trust anyone she didn't know, and she at least knew Liara. But the Shadow Broker was just a faceless entity who happened to hold half the secrets of the damn galaxy. It had never sat comfortably with Tevos knowing Barla Von worked for the Shadow Broker, but she didn't have a lot of options. Barla Von was the best money manager in the known galaxy, and his services didn't come cheap.

"Ksst the false identity has been created, Councilor," Barla Von said, folding his hands on his desk in a professional posture. "Ksst and the sum of credits you wished to be ksst moved to the account under the new name has ksst successfully been transferred."

Tevos let out a small exhale of breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Sometimes she was sure she loved that damn volus. "Thank you, Mr. Von. I trust you included your fee in the transfer of funds?"

"Ksst of course, Councilor," he replied. "Would you like me to move funds ksst to any particular destination?"

She took the account keycard he offered to her and attached it to her Omni-tool. "No thank you, that will be all," she said, forcing herself not to reply too quickly. She knew he was digging for answers, hoping she would tell him who she intended to pay with the money, but she had no intention of telling the volus. She knew the first thing he'd do was sell the information to his true employer - the Shadow Broker. And the last thing she wanted was for the most powerful information broker in the galaxy to know she was helping Commander Shepard. Granted, the Shadow Broker didn't make his fortunes by blackmailing people, but she didn't want to tempt fate.

She stood, giving him a polite nod, then left Barla Von's office. She strode through Presidium, enjoying sight of the beautiful lake. She stopped on the bridge to the Council Chambers, leaning against the railing. She still had an hour before the Council was in session, and she decided it would be prudent to clear her mind before dealing with the problems of the galaxy. Her moment of solitude was interrupted when she saw Councilor Sparatus approaching her, looking for all the galaxy like he was ready to murder something. Before he reached her, she set her body in a more assertive, borderline aggressive posture. She wasn't about to give him an inch of power over her, though he frequently tried.

"Councilor," he snapped. "Did you know about this?"

He tossed a data pad toward her which she gracefully caught. She glanced over it, keeping her face neutral as she skimmed the information. The beginning of it was a robotically written mission report of an under-cover Spectre working on the prison ship Purgatory. It got significantly more interesting as the report went on. The Spectre was close to finishing his assignment when a huge fight broke out. Commander Shepard and two of her crew-mates were apparently accused of resisting arrest and the guards had opened fire on her and her team. After battling half the station, they escaped only after freeing the prisoner designated "Subject Zero," who left with them aboard the Normandy.

Tevos was positively seething by the end of it, though she made a point of keeping her face as neutral as possible. According to the Spectre's final report, Warden Kuril tried to capture Shepard after having received an undetermined sum of money to imprison her.

She gave Sparatus an expectant look, knowing the question he'd asked was rhetorical.

"The Council had several extremely dangerous prisoners locked in Purgatory," he spat. "And now Commander Shepard has released them!"

"Only after Kuril tried imprisoning her," Tevos countered. "Kuril should have known better. You cannot blame Shepard for defending herself."

Sparatus's eyes flared dangerously, though it did little to intimidate Tevos. "And why are you always so quick to defend the known terrorist?"

Tevos shoved the data pad back in his hands. "Commander Shepard saved the Destiny Ascension, if you recall, as well as millions of lives on the Citadel. She is a hero. She continues to be a hero. She is working with questionable people at the moment, yes, but only in an attempt to help protect her kind against the Collectors."

The turian's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "So you believe that claim?"

It was more of an accusation than a question, and she knew it. "I do not _believe_ anything without facts. I have seen the evidence with my own two eyes. One of my sources showed me video footage of them at a colony called Freedom's Progress. The Reapers may or may not be real, but let me assure you - the Collectors are."

"Hero or not, she is still working with Cerberus," he shot back. "And it is unbecoming of a Councilor to ignore this fact."

"And it is unbecoming of a turian to dismiss Commander Shepard's nobility."

She could see her words hit a sensitive nerve and his mandibles flared in anger. "Remember your place, Councilor Tevos," he hissed. "For there may come a time when you wished you hadn't defended your rogue Spectre."

"Sparatus, we've known each other too long to start making threats now. If you have something you wish to say to me, say it."

"What if Commander Shepard ever finds herself in a position where she must cross the Council in order to complete her 'mission?' Will you still jump so quickly to her defense?" he demanded.

"Let us pray to the goddess and spirits that we will never stand in Commander Shepard's way. For we have seen what happens to those who do," Tevos replied without a moment's hesitation.

Sparatus let out a rude snort. "Indeed."

He turned and strode away, leaving her alone on the bridge, to her relief. She'd had enough of their verbal spar. She'd never particularly cared for working with Sparatus. For as much as he disavowed Cerberus, he bordered dangerously close to xenophobic himself. She suddenly remembered the mission report and her blood started boiling again. Pulling up her Omni-tool, she sent a quick, secure message to Dr. T'Soni.

_FIND OUT WHO PAID WARDEN KURIL TO IMPRISON COMMANDER SHEPARD. NOW._


	6. Chapter 6

Liara T'Soni sat staring at her holo-display, rereading the short message over and over until her seething anger felt like it would boil over into an asari bloodrage. She felt like she'd taken a blow to the stomach with a Warp. She didn't save Shepard from a fiery death only to have her thrown in some goddess-forsaken prison for the rest of her life. If Kuril weren't already dead, she very probably would have gone to Purgatory and killed him herself. As it stood, Kuril was dead and she had someone else to find. Someone who had tried to put her bondmate, her _love_ in Purgatory. Liara had researched Purgatory when she found out one of Shepard's possible recruits was being held there. What she found out about the horrible prison ship could make even the most seasoned criminal cringe, and she had been an innocent maiden when she found out about the horrors that happened there. Then again, since Shepard died she felt like she had no innocence left. Only a numb emptiness. The only reprieve she seemed to find, of late, was knowing she was helping Shepard. As much as she hated making such dangerous deals with Councilor Tevos, at least it made her feel connected to Shepard, if only in some small way. Goddess only help the fool who tried to put Shepard away in prison.

Setting aside her less important projects that she could afford to put on hold, Liara set to work hacking Purgatory's network. She had a feeling it wouldn't be too difficult, since the ship was very probably in chaos at the moment. And if she knew Shepard at all, it would most certainly be in complete chaos.

* * *

"Well the krogan warlord died."

Tevos gave the Normandy's pilot a skeptical look through the holo-display. These weekly conversations of theirs were growing more and more useless, so it would seem. "That information is not helpful, Mr. Moreau."

"He left behind his 'legacy' which happens to be a seven-hundred pound baby krogan killing machine. He's in a tank in the cargo bay. The commander can't seem to decide if she wants to wake that shitshow up or not. Can't say that I blame her. We have no idea what it will do if we wake it up. I mean it's a 'perfect' krogan, designed and engineered by a crazy krogan warlord. Nothing can go wrong with that."

Tevos's left eyebrow marking twitched. "A lot can, in fact, 'go wrong with that.' Have you attempted to talk her out of waking it?"

The human rolled his eyes. "I was being sarcastic. And yeah I tried talking her out of it, but she's in the cargo hold right now making up her own damn mind. You know the commander. She makes her own decisions, she tends not to let emotions get in the way, or my fucking opinion. The krogan could be quite an asset to the team . . . if she can get it to agree to fight with us somehow. I mean, I trust her leadership skills, but . . . it's krogan killing machine."

"I can understand your reluctance," she agreed. "But you must trust Commander Shepard's judgment, Mr. Moreau. She needs you to believe in her. Now more than ever."

"Yeah thanks for the pep talk. Can we pick up the Eezo?"

Tevos refrained from pursing her lips. His standoffish behavior was something she was growing accustomed to, but she certainly didn't have to like it. "Yes. It awaits you on Omega when next you travel there. One of Aria's men will show you where it is upon your arrival."

"Really?" he said, sounding actually surprised by the news. "Thanks . . . I think."

"Does Commander Shepard require further upgrades to the Normandy?"

"I think Miranda had a few ideas, but I'm sure she'll go through Cerberus to get it done. That crazy biotic we picked up on Purgatory might come around asking for something, but I'd really prefer it if she didn't ask me for help."

"Who is she?" Tevos asked.

"Hell if I know. All I know is, Cerberus made her crazy as fuck and put a chip on her shoulder so big it's probably a boulder at this point. Oh yeah and she could probably destroy a whole damn battleship with her insane biotic power. I don't know how she controls her power at all. She's nuts. I really don't know what I've gotten myself into. I'm pretty sure Jack is going to kill everyone on board."

Tevos gave him a slightly concerned look. "I am quite certain Commander Shepard would not recruit someone she did not believe she could control, Mr. Moreau. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Nah. I'm sure I'll have a few things to say about the krogan killing machine when Shepard wakes him up. Seriously, my life is so fucked up."

Tevos gave him a tight smile. "Indeed."

He gave her a sarcastic smile in return then the screen went dead.

Tevos turned from her computer and moved to the balcony of her office, staring sightlessly over the Presidium. So tensions were building on the Normandy. This did not bode well, nor did it do anything to lower her stress level. And she knew it would only get worse. If Shepard's next recruit option was a Justicar, how in the world was she going to keep order aboard the Normandy? The Justicar would most assuredly attempt to kill a known mass-murderer. She subconsciously worried her lower lip. She hated this debt. This goddess-forsaken debt she couldn't possibly repay.

* * *

_What in the name of the goddess am I doing? I'm about to go to the apartment of Aria T'Loak. The biggest criminal in the Terminus Systems. But goddess I can't stop myself. All I want is her face between my legs, looking up at me with those fiery blue eyes while she takes me with that incredible mouth. Goddess! I'm too old for this kind of thinking. I feel like a giddy maiden again! This is insane. This is ridiculous. And goddess I can't stop._

_Her flat above Afterlife is beautiful. Of course. Afterlife is trashy and pretentious, so of course her home would be the complete opposite. It's lavish and meticulously clean, but not overly flashy. She has impeccable taste in art. My observations are forgotten when the door hisses shut and I am suddenly pinned against the wall. Her lips are burning my skin, lighting me on fire, arousing me so much I can barely see straight._

_I feel her hands glide along my back, slowly, deliberately unzipping my dress. A shiver runs up and down my spine as her fingertips touch my bare skin for the first time. I feel a pulse of wetness spill into my underwear, adding to the moisture that has long since ruined the fabric. I can't even remember the last time I was this aroused._

_Moments later my dress falls to the floor and her leather-clad thigh presses between my legs. The pressure is such a relief I groan into the kiss. She laces our fingers and raises my hands above my head, pressing me further into the wall. I am trapped and helpless. It's beautiful. I'm not even tied down (yet?) and already I am completely at her mercy. I grind my pelvis forward against her leg, desperate for some kind of friction. She encourages the movement by lifting her leg slightly to give me better purchase. I feel her lips twitch into a small smile against the kiss as I let out another groan of enjoyment._

_"Do you want to come this way, Councilor?" she asks around the heated kiss._

_"Goddess yes!" I gasp, grinding my pelvis faster against her leg. "Can I . . .?"_

_"Oh don't let me stop you. If this is what you want for your first orgasm, then by all means."_

_My first . . .? Oh goddess . ._ .

Tevos was startled to discover her hand was clamped firmly between her legs when she awoke, catching the orgasm that made her body convulse and shudder uncontrollably. Then she realized the reason she woke wasn't from her orgasm, but from her loudly-beeping Omni-tool. Blinking back sleep and annoyance, she grabbed it from the nightstand and activated the screen to see who was calling at this goddess hating hour. She was fairly unsurprised to see Liara T'Soni's name appear in the display. Deciding it best the maiden didn't see her sleeping habits, she rose and slipped into the black silk robe she always kept by the bed. Though Aria was now back at Omega, Tevos had gotten in the habit of sleeping in the nude.

Tevos flipped on her Omni-tool and snapped, "This had better be important, Miss T'Soni."

"I traced back the order to have Shepard imprisoned at Purgatory."

"Already?" Tevos asked in surprise; it had only been a little over a week. She ran a hand along her brow to wipe away a bit of sweat that accrued during her "vigorous" dream.

"I know who sent the order, but not who issued it. By no small coincidence, the person who gave the order is now dead."

"Who was it?"

"A known agent for the turian embassy."

Tevos gritted her teeth in irritation. Of _course_ it was someone who worked for the turian embassy. "Sparatus," she hissed.

"A safe assumption, but it's too early to say," Liara agreed. "But I'll not stop digging until I find out, Councilor. This I promise you."

"Proceed with caution, Miss T'Soni. Whoever issued the order is now erasing all evidence, which suggests they believe someone is on their trail."

An almost imperceptible smug smile passed over Liara's lips. "There's a reason I have the matriarchs so concerned, Councilor Tevos. You needn't worry about me."

Tevos raised a skeptical brow marking. "We shall see, Dr. T'Soni. We shall see."


	7. Chapter 7

Tevos was finding it increasingly difficult to listen to Councilor Sparatus drone on about the possible expansion of turian interests in the Terminus Systems. Councilor Valern brought up a few good points about spreading the turian military too thin and the risks of creating an empire so big one could not hope to protect it all. Typical salarian arguments. Sparatus fired back with a lot of 'nothing ventured nothing gained' talk, saying there were billions of kilos worth of resources just waiting to be exploited in the unexplored traverse. Then Valern and some salarian delegates argued about how they would decide who gets to stake their claim on what planets, Sparatus made a good argument for 'first come first serve,' but Valern argued that the council races were united and should plan accordingly. At some point Councilor Anderson even joined the debate and said something to the effect of 'what about human interests?' Then a loud debate broke out across the entire council chamber about who gets what when they start to mine the theoretical planets, and if it should be a more capitalistic venture or if it should be more militaristic and . . .

"Enough!" Tevos said so firmly it silenced the entire hall. "How many times must we revisit these kinds of debates? We already have rules in place, set after the First Contact War, to deal with this very situation. We agreed that whomever sets up a mining colony first, so long as the planet is not within the space of a charted sentient species, gets claim on all assets. They can of course sell those resources to other races for whatever price they choose. I fail to see why we're even debating this."

Grumbling and conversation again broke out around the hall, but she tuned it out. Her mind was far away from the council chambers and on a small colony known as Horizon. The Normandy's pilot had contacted her right before the council went into session, looking very nervous and had informed her they knew where the Collector ship was and were on their way to Horizon to face them down. Having that knowledge was wreaking havoc on Tevos's stress level. Shepard _died_ the last time she faced down the Collectors; how was this time supposed to be different?

"You seem a little distracted, Councilor," Anderson said quietly, appearing next to her. Centuries of hardening her nerves was the only thing that kept her from jumping half out of her skin.

"I tire of debating the same topics year after year," she said evasively. "I'm beginning to feel like all I do here is mediate arguments."

"Or perhaps you're worried about Commander Shepard."

The fact that it wasn't a question caused Tevos slight concern. "What do you mean?"

"We both know she's on her way to Horizon. Just admit it. Admit it and maybe we can help each other."

An idea suddenly struck Tevos. She was a little irked with herself that she hadn't thought of it sooner. "Would you like to have a drink with me tonight? Say, my apartment after this council session concludes. I have a deal that may interest you."

He looked slightly surprised by her offer, but nodded once. Then they separated and joined back in to debate the same old problems that the council always debated.

* * *

Tevos poured two glasses of wine and slid one across the kitchen bar of her apartment at Councilor Anderson. He was still wearing his formal councilor attire and he looked stiff and uncomfortable. She hoped a bottle of decadent, over-priced Thessian wine would help him relax a bit. She needed him open to her right now.

He lifted the offered glass to his lips and took a deep drink. "You have a lovely apartment," he commented, using a cloth napkin to wipe his mouth.

She took a moment to appreciate the deep earthy color of his skin, his well shaved face, and his balding head. She'd always thought humans were lovely creatures, other than the hair that grew from strange places on their bodies. "You're not a politician, Councilor. Why do you think Commander Shepard recommended you and not Ambassador Udina?"

He scowled. "She knows as well as I do that Udina is sleazy and untrustworthy. As it turns out, he's a hell of a lot better at being a politician than I am."

"Do you still trust Commander Shepard?"

She saw his eyes lower to look at his wine glass as he swirled the contents. "Shepard is getting the job done in the only way she knows how. I understand that. But it doesn't mean I have to like it. I . . . I trust her, but I sure as hell don't trust Cerberus. They brought her back with a few too many strings attached."

"And how far would you go to help someone who works for your enemy?" she asked, scrutinizing his face while she took a delicate sip of wine.

"I'd kill for Shepard," he replied without hesitation.

A sardonic smile ghosted her lips. "Well let's not get carried away, Councilor. Would it interest you to know that someone in the turian embassy paid Warden Kuril to imprison Shepard aboard the prison ship Purgatory?"

His eyes darted up from his wine glass. "When?"

"A little over a week ago."

"And why are you telling me this? And how the hell did you find out?"

"I'm in a position of considerable power, Councilor. Information is not so difficult to come by."

"You said you had a deal for me. I assume this has something to do with the turian embassy?"

"I need a distraction. I have a good idea who is behind the order to have Shepard arrested, but I need to take the pressure off my informant. This is where you come in. I want you to threaten to go public with some information."

He gave her a quizzical look while her fingers glided over a data pad strategically placed on the kitchen bar. A moment later she slid the pad across the bar to him. She watched with a small smirk as his face grew darker and darker as he read through it. The data contained evidence of a turian military base on Mercury, built during the First Contact War. It had been created in secret to spy on humans and to build weapons of mass destruction. Like the bomb the turians planted on Tuchanka hundreds of years ago (which very few people knew about, but Tevos had her ways), the ever-ready turians built a nuclear facility on Mercury capable of heating Earth's sun a few dozen degrees higher; just enough to kill all life on Earth within a matter of weeks. One of the more sadistic undertakings of the turian military, in her opinion.

"Is this true?" he demanded.

"Quite."

"This shows the base is still active," he said, scrolling through the pictures and reports.

"It is."

"Son of a bitch," he cursed under his breath. "How long have you known about this? And how the hell did you come by this information?"

"This is the game of politics, Councilor Anderson," Tevos reminded him. "If the humans built a secret military base on Palaven's moon during the First Contact War, would you go spreading that information around? And would you shut it down just because the war was over? We both know you don't trust the turians. And I think we both know you'd do the same in their position."

"This base has been active for thirty-five years. A _nuclear_ military base. What the hell are the turians doing?"

"You're a military leader. What would you do if you had a secret military base in turian space that was feeding you intel on the movements of a former enemy?"

"Leave it there," he said grudgingly. "That doesn't matter right now. This is the kind of information that starts wars. Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because I know you won't start a war. You know the Reapers are coming, thus you wouldn't be foolish enough to try and start conflict with the turians. You're more interested in uniting the allied races right now. All I need you to do is distract the turian embassy with this information. I don't need you to act on it."

"You're playing a very dangerous game with a lot of lives," Anderson shot back, his voice taking on a more menacing tone.

Tevos was not intimidated. "We are councilors. To be a councilor _is_ to 'play' with billions of lives on a daily basis."

"There's more to this you're not telling me. Why does it bother you so much that Shepard almost got arrested at Purgatory? That's what this is all about, isn't it?"

She silently cursed the man for being so observant, but it wasn't entirely unexpected. "Shepard is under the protection of the Council because she is a Spectre. We need to send a clear message to the galaxy that Spectres are not to be touched."

"Damn it, Tevos just tell me why you're helping Shepard!" Anderson snapped. "Why? Is it because you feel guilty? Is it because you believe her? What is it?"

"Telling you about Shepard was meant to give you motivation to help me, nothing more," she deflected, hoping it would be enough.

"Bullshit."

So it wasn't enough. Curse him for being so observant. She jumped when he tossed the data pad to the marble counter and it clattered loudly.

"I'm not going to be your damn puppet until you tell me what the hell you're playing at. I'm not a fool, Councilor. Come find me when you figure out you can trust me."

He turned to go, but before she could stop herself, Tevos blurted out, "Anderson, wait."

He stopped and turned to give her an expectant look. She let out a defeated sigh; not something she was accustomed to. She had definitely underestimated this man, and a small part of her was thrilled by it. He was certainly more interesting than the rest of the council. She could play Sparatus and Valern like a well-tuned harp, but Anderson was a new and unknown variable.

"Okay. Yes I am helping Commander Shepard."

"There, was that so hard?" he asked, sarcasm thick on his voice.

"You should not be surprised by my reluctance to admit this, Councilor. Given that Shepard works for Cerberus, it could politically destroy me if the knowledge leaked out to the rest of the council. But I find myself in the unfortunate position of needing your help."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you helping her?"

He was relentless, she had to give him that. "For political reasons, I cannot openly admit I believe the Reapers are real. It would cause panic among my people. But I am not foolish enough to think Sovereign was built by the geth. I believe Shepard. And I want to help her if I can."

"I'll be damned," Anderson said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't believe you just admitted that to me. Now we can talk. When did you want to move on the turian embassy?"

Tevos felt the tightness in her body suddenly melt away in the form of an exhale of sheer relief. "As soon as you're ready," she answered.

She watched him observe her moment of weakness and a look of slight surprise crossed his face. "This is about more than just believing Shepard was right about the Reapers, isn't it?"

Tevos took a deep drink of her wine before answering, "How many humans died saving the Council? Do you know the number?"

His left eyebrow shot up. "That's what this all about? You feel indebted to Shepard for saving the council?"

"Two thousand, four hundred, and forty two humans died, and eight cruisers were destroyed saving the Destiny Ascension from Sovereign. Only one hundred and twenty three people aboard the Destiny Ascension died from electrical fires and explosions."

"That's war, Councilor. Surely you of all people understand that," Anderson replied, still looking slightly perplexed.

"No. What Shepard did was deliberate. She made a choice to save the Council over focusing solely on Sovereign. Any military leader in the galaxy would have done the exact opposite. But not her. And now I owe a debt I can never repay. I was the one who ignored her warnings, and therefore I carry the life debt of all ten thousand people aboard the Destiny Ascension."

"Would you rather be dead?" he shot back.

"Of course not. I simply do not want this non-repayable debt."

"The one time Shepard came here asking for help, she came here as a former Spectre, not as a person who saved your life. Has she ever asked you for a damn thing as payment of saving you?" he asked.

Tevos heaved a sigh, running a hand over her brow in frustration. "No, of course not."

"Well then what's the problem?"

"What would you do in my position?" she shot back, raising her voice in irritation. She wasn't even sure why she was so worked up about the topic, but she knew she couldn't just let it go. He needed to know - _someone_ needed to know.

"I'd help Shepard because it's the right thing to do," he said, "not because I thought I owed her some damn debt. I'd help her because the Reapers are coming with the intent of wiping out all life in the galaxy and she's the only one doing anything about it. I'd help her because we both know if anyone can win this oncoming war, it's Commander Shepard."

"Spare me," Tevos spat. "We are Councilors, not philanthropists. Our jobs, our lives, this very galaxy is founded in a very simple principle of action-reaction; give and take; consequence and reward. Do not pretend you are above it. Human nobility is a romantic notion, but in reality, it is a lie."

Anderson scowled. "Maybe you're right, but either way your choice has bound you to Shepard. Hell, it's bound both of us to her. I haven't been in a position of political power long enough to help her as you can, but if you can point me in the right direction, I'd like you to consider me an ally."

Tevos took a slow, deep breath, allowing herself a moment of respite from her stress. It was oddly liberating, knowing she had someone in her corner. She was so rarely allowed the luxury of trust, that when it came along, she placed high value in it.

"Thank you, Councilor Anderson," she said softly.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

She gave him a badgered look. "Really."

"Good. When do we move on the turian embassy?"

"Tomorrow. Is that too soon for you? Do you need time to prepare?"

"No. The sooner the better."

Tevos may have made a comment applauding his enthusiasm, but her Omni-tool began buzzing loudly, interrupting their conversation. She glanced down and silently cursed when she saw Liara's name appear.

"Please, I beg forgiveness of my rudeness, Councilor, but I must speak with my informant," Tevos said, feeling more mortified than was probably necessary. She really did hate turning away guests she personally invited, but this had to be important if Liara was calling her unannounced like this.

He held up a disarming hand. "It's quite all right, I need to get going anyway. We'll be in touch."

"Of course. Good night, Councilor."

"Good night," he said, then left Tevos to answer her call.

She waited until she heard her apartment door his shut before accepting it.

"I have the updated dossier," Liara said before Tevos could even greet her. "One is a drell assassin. Councilor . . . he's on Illium. He's planning to assassinate Nassana Dantius."

Tevos blinked. Then her face tightened in annoyance. "Who ordered the hit?"

"No one. He's here acting of his own volition."

"Why in the name of the goddess is he doing that? Has he gone mad?"

"Quite the opposite, in fact. He's on a mission of self-proclaimed redemption. He believes that by killing someone with such . . . shall we say, 'questionable morals' as Nassana Dantius, it will absolve him in some way."

She'd read extensive reports about drell spiritual practices; enough to know nothing short of death could stop the drell now. "How long?"

"Soon. Very soon."

" _Syythraackt!_ " Tevos hissed under her breath.

She wasn't surprised when Liara's eyes widened in offended shock. Tevos couldn't blame her. It wasn't often she used such an offensive curse word, especially not in polite company.

"Councilor!" the maiden chided her.

She waved off Liara's affronted stare. "I assume I don't need to tell you he cannot, under any circumstances, kill Nassana Dantius?"

"Because she's one of your most powerfully influential diplomatic and political allies on Illium? No, you don't need to tell me. I'll see what I can do. But you should know, Councilor, Shepard comes first. If he won't go with Shepard unless Dantius dies, I will not stop him."

Tevos ground her teeth in continued annoyance. "Of course you won't. As if it were that easy. I will warn her myself that he is coming."

"I wouldn't. It could spook him, in which case Shepard will not be able to find him and thus won't be able to recruit him."

It wasn't what Tevos wanted to hear, but she knew Liara was right. Nassana was a coward; the first thing she'd do is run. "Never mind. I'll think of something."

She didn't give the maiden time to reply; she'd already had enough of this conversation. She flipped off the display and cursed darkly again. Everything about helping that damn human was starting to turn into one big political nightmare. There was absolutely no love-loss between herself and Nassana, but she was a powerful ally. For now, anyway. Tevos had a long-term plan to destroy Nassana, but that was still a long way off. Right now she needed the other asari. Doing the only thing she could think of to help ease her irritation and stress on the matter, she called Aria.

After a few minutes of agonizing wait, Aria's face at last appeared in her holo-display. "You're calling at an unusual hour. You generally like to call before you go to bed," Aria said with an insufferable smirk.

Despite how many times Aria teased her about that topic, Tevos still flushed. Aria was fully half the reason Tevos loved 'inter-galactic comm sex.' She had such a way with words, such an incredible bedroom voice, and whispered such wonderful sweet nothings to Tevos when she had her hand between her thighs . . .

"I want to start early tonight. I've had a dreadful day."

That insufferable smirk widened on her lips. "Well then what are you waiting for? Get out of that dress my pretty little pet."


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning!** If you haven't come to expect it yet, there's some more massive smut in this chapter. Rough sex warning, mild humiliation play. 

* * *

Aria watched the Ardat-Yakshi make her way across the dance floor of Afterlife's VIP section, searching for a victim no doubt. An Eclipse Sister had informed her they smuggled one to Omega and Aria couldn't quite decide how she felt about it. Well, really she wanted to meet the creature in battle just for the challenge of it all. But she'd made a deal with Tevos to help Shepard in exchange for the names of two Shadow Broker agents on Omega, and not killing an Ardat-Yakshi was a small part of the deal. The mother of the creature was one of Shepard's crew, and of course the fucking Justicar wanted to find the Ardat-Yakshi and kill it herself. The deal she'd made with Tevos was taking the fun out of the whole ridiculous scenario. And the whole situation was made worse by the fact that Aria felt indebted to Shepard for saving Tevos. Aria was allowed the luxury of caring about so very little that it was a relief to care so much for Tevos, to channel her passion into something other than violence and battle. And the thought of something happening to Tevos . . .

She mentally shook the thoughts away. No one was going to lay a finger on _her_ councilor, _her_ bondmate, _her_ Tevos. Tevos belonged to _her_ , and no one touched Aria's things. No one.

"Bray! Grizz!" she barked. When they hustled to her side she turned to address them. "Keep an eye on that Ardat-Yakshi; make sure she doesn't get herself killed or kill anyone important. And tell Shepard I want to talk to her the next time she comes to Omega."

They both nodded as she left Afterlife and began heading up to her flat. She was feeling extremely possessive of Tevos at the moment and it was driving her crazy. She'd been around long enough to know Tevos was getting in over her head with all this Shepard shit and it was all leading up to something that would undoubtedly put her councilor in harm's way. Which meant Aria would have to be especially diligent in protecting her bondmate. She pulled up her Omni-tool and sent Tevos a short message.

* * *

Tevos glanced down at her Omni-tool when it lit up. The name "Mistress" appeared, followed by the short message: _I want you here. NOW._ Tevos felt her heart flutter and bit her lower lip to stop a smile from spreading across her lips. Aria didn't often order her to visit due to their busy schedules, but when she did, it generally meant Aria was in a "mood" and was planning to do incredible things to Tevos. It was actually good timing, too, because she needed to go to Omega to complete a trade agreement with a batarian colony on Aratoht. Like many batarians, the leader of the colony was unwilling to negotiate on the Citadel, so they agreed to negotiate on Omega. She shifted on her office chair, battling back a sudden flood of arousal. She loved having sex on Omega. The energy there seemed to make Aria particularly inventive.

She was jostled out of her thoughts when her office door hissed open without warning. A positively fuming Sparatus entered with an accusatory glare all over his face.

"Was it you?" he practically shouted, throwing a data pad on her desk. He planted himself in front of her desk and glared down at her.

She cast a casual glance down at the data pad, pretended to read it for a minute while he continued to glower, then folded her hands on her desk and straightened her shoulders. "Quite the accusation. Why on Thessia would I give humans any information pertaining to turian military movements?"

"Don't think you're fooling anyone, Tevos," he snapped. "I know you're not as benevolent as you'd like people to believe. You're asari. Your entire race is deceptive and devious, and would just as soon stab an ally in the back if you thought it would further your own goals."

Tevos stood and gave him such a irate look he actually took a step back in surprise. "You will not insult my people in my presence, Sparatus," she said in a firm, threatening voice. She knew better than to fuel his temper with aggression, but she didn't take kindly to anyone speaking ill of her kind. "Even if I had given Councilor Anderson that information, you should be thanking me. We do not keep secret military bases, created to destroy all life on allied planets, from our allies. The moment the humans joined the Council you should have shut that base down. And yet here we stand, two years later, arguing about a military base that is still active on Mercury. You tell me who is in the wrong."

"So you're admitting you gave him this information?" he demanded, his mandibles flaring in anger.

"Councilor Anderson is in a considerable position of power, more than any human has ever been," she deflected. "He could have come by this information from any number of sources. For all you know, he bought it from the Shadow Broker. What were his terms? Did he threaten war?"

Sparatus at last tore his menacing gaze from her and began pacing her office. "That's part of what bothers me so much," he growled. "His only demand was that we immediately close the base on Mercury. If we comply, he will not go public with the information. Even if he did go public, we'd still have to shut it down because it would undoubtedly become the target of terrorist attacks."

"Would you rather go to war with the humans? Do not forget, Sparatus, that it was a human who saved your life during the attack on the Citadel. A human who by no means had to save your life. She _chose_ to save your life."

He scowled. "Of course I have not forgotten," he said, but as soon as the words escaped his mouth, he abruptly stopped pacing to peer at Tevos with an accusatory gaze. "I should think you'd want that base to remain on Mercury. We both know humans are still a threat. They're a young and tumultuous species, prone to violence and disorder. They reproduce faster than either of our races, and they aren't as unified as the other Council races. This raises the odds of them fighting among themselves, which is already evidenced by the presence of Cerberus. We both know they were not ready to join the Council, but circumstances beyond our control brought them into the galactic community before they were ready."

"I do not sanction genocide, Sparatus," she spat. "Regardless of what kind of problem the humans _could_ become, I do not believe the way to cope with that theoretical threat by wiping them from the face of the galaxy."

"For someone so late in her matron stage, you are still remarkably naive," he shot back. "The only reason the krogan have not annihilated both our species is because the turians weren't afraid to get their hands dirty! The only reason you're standing here now is because turians destroyed the threat of the krogan!"

"Only after you created the problem by 'uplifting' the krogan," she replied calmly. "But that problem does not exist in this case. I simply believe humans deserve a chance to prove themselves after the events of the Citadel attack. And we would only be harming our alliance with them in the long run if you keep a base there. You know that, Sparatus. Thus, however Anderson came by the information, he has my support."

Tevos saw Sparatus's mandibles actually shake in anger. "I will not forget this, Councilor," he growled, his voice trembling with rage. "I hope you know what you're doing."

He stormed from her office before she could reprimand him for acting childish. She rubbed her temples, battling back a sudden headache. She too, hoped she knew what she was doing.

* * *

After copious amounts of planning and enough sneaking around to last a lifetime, Tevos at last arrived at Aria's flat two days after receiving her bondmate's message. She'd checked into an obscenely expensive hotel close to where the trade agreements were to take place; far enough from Afterlife to belay suspicion, but close enough that it wouldn't take too long to get there. She made a show of settling in her hotel room to her emissaries, dilettantes, and body guards, claiming she needed a day of solitude to prepare for the upcoming trade agreements. It was of course a lie. She was more than prepared to deal with a batarian thug. She wanted to spend the whole day with Aria getting fucked so senseless she wouldn't even remember her own name by the end of it. Grizz picked her up in a sky car next to a convenient back door of the hotel, and now here she was at last. She pressed a hand to the closed door and inhaled deeply, willing all of her defiance away. She didn't want to be the regal councilor for the next thirty hours. She wanted to be whatever Aria told her to be, to do whatever she told her to do, and to lose herself in her bondmate's strong arms. She knew how much Aria liked it when she was completely obedient, and she always rewarded Tevos so deliciously for it.

Tevos had barely entered the door code before she found herself being pulled inside and pressed up against the wall, instantly pinned and helpless. She sighed happily and relaxed into the forceful kiss Aria planted on her lips. Well, it was probably more of a bite than anything, but who was keeping track anyway?

"You're late," Aria growled around the kiss, lowering her mouth to bite Tevos painfully on the neck. Aria's way of testing the waters, seeing what kind of scene Tevos wanted.

"Forgive me, Mistress," Tevos whimpered in her most submissive voice, curling slightly into herself in a shy, vulnerable pose.

Aria jerked Tevos's chin up, forcing her make eye-contact. "And why should I? For as defiant as you've been of late, I shouldn't forgive you for anything."

"Please, Mistress," Tevos mewled, again hoping her submissive display wouldn't go unnoticed by her bondmate.

Of course Aria delivered. She always did. "Kneel," the pirate queen commanded.

Tevos did so, her heart beginning to pound in anticipation as she gazed up at her Mistress with pleading eyes. Aria circled around behind her and slowly unzipped her dress. She bent down and pressed her lips to the councilor's ear and hissed, "Who do you belong to, Pet?"

"You, Mistress Aria," Tevos replied in barely above a whisper.

The councilor's dress fell to the floor, followed by her fingerless gloves. Aria surprised her by bringing Tevos's wrist to her lips and kissed the Bonded tattoo resting there. Every scene Aria set up, no matter how mild or intense, she would always start it out with reassurance. Tevos wasn't sure what to think of it when their affair began, but now she came to need and expect it; Aria's small way of grounding them so they always knew where reality began and the scene ended. Tevos inwardly smiled. Even when she was completely at Aria's mercy and nothing more than her "sex-slave," the Queen of Omega still protected her.

Aria circled back in front of Tevos, then stepped back to rake her eyes over the councilor's naked, exposed form. A sneer formed on her purple lips. Tevos longed to lick the stripe running down Aria's lower lip and chin, but she knew she'd have to earn physical touch first. Aria folded her arms across her chest and Tevos realized for the first time that she wasn't wearing her white jacket. She was still clad in her usual black leather pants, fingerless gloves, and knee-high boots, but instead of a white jacket, she was wearing a black leather jacket that covered her entire upper body, including her neck. She was also sporting an unnatural bulge between her legs. Tevos's cheeks flushed dark purple. The fact that Aria had gotten in full costume and was already wearing the toy meant she had planned their rendezvous down to the finest detail.

"Enjoying the view, Pet?" Aria said, her sneer turning into a smirk.

"Yes, Mistress," she breathed, shifting slightly as a powerful pulse of arousal flooded her.

"And wouldn't you just love to be getting me off right now?"

"Yes," Tevos gasped, unable to tear her eyes away from the leather whip she suddenly noticed hanging from Aria's belt.

"Eyes," Aria said, snapping her fingers to pull Tevos out of her trance. Tevos quickly looked back into Aria's eyes as her Mistress took a menacing step forward. Aria pulled the whip from its resting place in her belt, then used the handle to tilt the councilor's chin up.

"Behave, Pet, unless you want me to use this on that pretty little ass of yours," she hissed.

"Please forgive my transgression Mistress," Tevos pleaded, unable to stop her voice from trembling. She knew Aria wouldn't actually use the whip like that, but hearing the verbal threat was enough to cause a spike of arousal. "I-I didn't-"

Aria pressed the handle of the whip against Tevos's lips, silencing any further words. "Not another word out of you unless I give you permission to speak. Understand?" she snapped.

Afraid to answer verbally, Tevos nodded her head instead. With a sly smile, Aria took several steps back, and the hand holding the whip began to glow blue. Then with a flick of her wrist, she sent the whip flying toward her councilor.

Tevos's breath caught in her throat as the whip curled around her neck, practiced biotics carefully guiding the leather into place to keep from cutting into her skin. With a tug just bordering on uncomfortable, Aria silently demanded Tevos stand and follow. Tevos of course knew where they were going. A good 80% of the sex they had on Omega took place in Aria's "sex room," and not in her bed. Morning sex always took place in her bed, but that was about it.

When they entered the room, Aria leading with an impossibly arrogant swagger in her hips, the first thing Tevos noticed was a new addition. A replica to the desk in her Citadel office sat in the middle of the room, with two noticeable differences. It was padded with what looked like a thin layer of gel, and it had several metal loops built in strategic places, obviously designed to accommodate restraints.

Tevos couldn't stop a soft, sentimental "Oh . . ." from escaping her lips on an exhale. She immediately bit her lower lip, hoping her unintentional slip would go unnoticed, but she couldn't help it. Her office was somewhere they both longed to make love (or fuck; they weren't picky), but it was far too dangerous a location for them to try. So the fact that Aria had gone to the trouble of making a custom desk, complete with padding (for those extra vigorous sessions) melted Tevos's heart. Aria turned when they reached the desk and hovered her lips centimeters away from Tevos's.

"Like your new toy, do you my Pet?" she asked, her lips curling into yet another smirk.

"Goddess yes," Tevos breathed, looking into those fiery blue eyes she'd fallen in love with. "Oh Aria, it's perfect."

She didn't even realize she'd broken the scene until Aria tugged lightly on the whip around her neck, pulling her back in. "What was that you called me?"

"Mistress," she quickly corrected herself, looking down shyly. "Thank you, Mistress. It's perfect."

"That's a good girl," Aria purred.

Before Tevos could wonder what Aria was going to do next, her Mistress grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her face down on the desk. Tevos didn't struggle, but her heart began pounding again and she felt another flood of arousal escape her body. Aria bound Tevos's wrists to the metal loop on the furthest end of the desk so her upper body was stretched over the length of it.

She ran the palm of her hand down Tevos's exposed back with a growl of approval. "Mmm, such a lovely little pet. Look at you, bent over your desk and so ready for me to fuck that pretty azure of yours."

Aria used a booted foot to push Tevos's feet apart and gave the whip a tug to make her look into the full-length mirror resting against the wall in front of them. Oh how Tevos loved watching Aria do sinful things to her. Aria rested the handle of the whip on the desk and began slowly unzipping her leather jacket, revealing a belted black corset beneath. The sight almost made Tevos to groan, but she remembered she hadn't been given permission to make a sound, so she bit her lower lip instead. Her Mistress carelessly tossed the jacket to the floor, somehow making the movement impossibly sexy. Then she at last reached down and unzipped her leather pants, removing the toy from the fabric.

Tevos's breath caught in her throat in anticipation. She was so aroused, at this point she would have done anything to feel Aria inside her. Her circumstance was made all the more frustrating by the fact that she couldn't make any sound at the moment.

"Do you want me inside you, my pretty little Pet?" Aria said in that rich, seductive voice of hers.

"Oh goddess yes!" Tevos gasped out, relieved to finally be allowed to speak. "Please Mistress . . . please I want you to come inside me . . ."

That familiar, smug smile returned to Aria's lips. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes . . ."

Aria dragged the head of the toy along Tevos's wet opening, causing the councilor to inhale sharply but somehow kept from groaning. Her core was positively burning at this point, but she wanted to come so much she was determined not to give Aria a reason to deny her.

"You want me to fuck you?" Aria asked in a tone that almost always succeeded in causing the councilor to become defiant.

Tevos's jaw tightened. She knew right away Aria was goading her, trying to give her Mistress a reason to punish or deny her. But she was beyond giving a damn about pride or . . . well anything at this point. All she could think about was how much she wanted Aria inside her. It was beautiful, being so completely lost in the scene, forgetting all the problems of the galaxy.

"Please, Mistress," she panted. "I . . . Oh please, Mistress. Please fuck me."

She actually saw Aria's brow marking shoot up in surprise and Tevos took a moment to feel a surge of smugness. But unfortunately Aria was watching her through the mirror and didn't miss the tiny smile that slithered across Tevos's lips.

"Maybe I'll just come all over you instead," Aria said, stroking the toy several times to demonstrate her point. Tevos stopped breathing. She was so aroused it was becoming painful and the thought of Aria denying her now was almost too much. Seeing the look of pleasure on Aria's face as she stroked herself did little to ease the pressure between her legs.

"Please Aria," she breathed, "I-I'm not . . . I can't . . ."

Aria immediately grabbed the whip and tugged hard enough to make the councilor's back arch. She then bent over Tevos so their cheeks were pressed together and looked at her councilor through the mirror.

"Quiet, my Pet," she hissed. "You wouldn't want me to punish you now, not after you've been so good, would you?"

"N-no . . ."

"Your pleasure is mine to take, and fear not. I plan to take _everything_."

Tevos whimpered. Partially from her Mistress's words, but also from the way the toy was teasing her entrance. She was extremely grateful for the reassurance, though. She couldn't handle denial, not now. Not after all this.

Aria's biotics flared as she straightened, and she used her thumbs to spread Tevos's folds, exposing her wet entranced. Then she plunged so suddenly into her that Tevos actually cried out in pleasured agony. The sight of Aria glowing like biotic goddess, the feel of being stretched so suddenly, the look of pure possessive lust on her Mistress's face was almost too much. Tevos felt tears sting the corners of her eyes and she whimpered, praying Aria would do something, _anything_.

Aria dragged the shaft from Tevos's burning walls then pushed back in so slowly that Tevos couldn't stop her head from falling to the desk with a strangled sob.

"Please Aria, please -uhn-!"

Further words were silenced when Aria began thrusting into her so brutally she couldn't have spoken if she tried. She was instantly reduced to groaning sobs as her Mistress selfishly took pleasure from her body, and purple hands gripped her hips so tightly Tevos knew there would be bruises later. Goddess she hoped so, anyway. She loved carrying around her Mistress's marks, loved the feeling of safety and protection the sight conjured.

Tevos nearly screamed when she felt a tendril of vibrating biotics attack her clitoris, bringing her so close to orgasm she had to fight it off by biting her tongue.

"Please Mistress I-I'm going to come -!"

Her words were lost in a scream as her body betrayed her. Her orgasm exploded so powerfully through her body she felt herself come, then felt Aria come right along with her. Her Mistress pulled from Tevos's contracting walls, making her cry out in regret, but the cry was forgotten when she felt Aria's arousal hit the back of her thigh. She managed to look up just in time to see Aria's face as she used her hand to release her orgasm and it was enough to make Tevos come a second time.

"Aria . . .!" Tevos gasped out, writhing against the desk and desperate for more.

Aria's powerful biotics tore Tevos's restraints from her wrists, somehow managing to not hurt her in the process, and the restraints, as well as the whip, fell to the floor. She flipped the councilor around, slamming her onto her back on the desk, then violently pushed the shaft back inside her. The councilor's hands were somehow still above her head, now trapped by a Singularity, and Aria used a biotic pull to wrap Tevos's legs around the pirate queen's waist.

"I'm not done with you," Aria growled, demonstrating her point by starting up yet another brutal rhythm. "I'm going to fill you up until you beg me to stop. But I won't stop until I'm good and ready, because you're mine to fuck as I please. Who do you belong to, Pet?"

"You, Mistress," she panted, stars beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. "Goddess, I'm yours Aria . . .!"

" _Mine_ ," Aria echoed, burying herself to the hilt within Tevos. She saw her Mistress's eyes blacken and her own followed immediately. A moment later Aria was in her mind as well as her body, drowning out all thoughts of the outside universe until there was nothing but blissful silence and _Aria_.

Tevos squirmed, swimming in so much pleasure she feared she might pass out if/when she orgasmed again. This seemed to be Aria's intent, because she suddenly found her body once again being attacked by biotics. This time Aria activated every nerve ending in her body and sent another tendril of vibrating biotics to her azure. She arched off the desk as Aria continued pounding mercilessly into her and screamed when another orgasm tore through her body. She felt Aria's arousal spill into her in several powerful spurts, angling her hips with every thrust to drag along the sensitive spot within to force Tevos's fluid to join her own. Aria planted her hands on either side of Tevos, forcing eye contact as several more jets of liquid spilled from the shaft and into her body. Tevos found she couldn't tear her eyes away from Aria's blackened eyes, entranced by the powerful sight above her. It was enthralling and frightening, beautiful and captivating all at the same time.

It was the last thing she saw before stars consumed her vision and she saw nothing but empty space. Her lungs desperately tried to provide oxygen to her short-circuiting brain and her body trembled violently through seemingly endless aftershocks.

When Tevos came out of her mental fog, she realized Aria had collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily in her ear, and her body was no longer glowing. Finding her hands free of restraints, Tevos lowered them and ran them over Aria's back, suddenly wishing it was bare. She decided for round three she'd demand complete nakedness. And Tevos always got what she wanted in the end.

"Thank you," she whispered, unhooking one of the belts on the corset. "I needed this."

Aria growled softly but didn't stop her from unhooking the rest of the belts. Tevos smiled and rolled her eyes, pulling the corset from between them and dropping it to the floor.

"And I love the new desk," she said, lifting Aria's chin and at last fulfilling her earlier desire to lick the stripe on her lower lip.

After indulging her councilor's desire, Aria replied, "Good because I'm not done fucking you on it yet."

Tevos groaned happily as Aria's hips started up again. Somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped her bondmate had Medi-gel in her apartment, otherwise she might have to stand through her trade agreements.


	9. Chapter 9

Tevos stepped out on her hotel balcony, looking out over Nos Astra with a familiar disdain. She was secretly a little disgusted with a lot of things that took place on Illium; she felt it gave the asari a bad name to races who had never been to Thessia. Her disdain was made worse knowing that she was here to try and save Nassana's life, someone she could barely stand to be around. She rubbed her tattooed face vigorously, as if trying to erase all the unpleasant activities she kept finding herself doing of late.

A light knock on the door jarred her out of her thoughts and she quickly hurried to answer it. The door hissed open, revealing the green and yellow face of a drell. She suppressed a shudder as she looked into his inky black eyes. She always found it a little disconcerting, looking into eyes that echoed the embrace of Eternity. It made her feel like drell could read her mind or something equally violating.

"Councilor," the drell greeted in a raspy deep voice that was also strangely gentle. He bowed his head and offered up a webbed hand in a symbol of deep respect.

She ran two fingers over his palm in a show of acceptance of the respect and he straightened. "Mr. Krios," she greeted him in return. "Thank you for coming. Please, come in."

She was still amazed Liara had managed to get a hold of the drell, considering he was one of the most notoriously dangerous drell assassins in the galaxy. It's not like he made a habit of being found or a "call back" number. The young informant was proving to be infinitely more valuable than she could have ever hoped. As he crossed the threshold with another respectful nod, she took a moment to muse about the thought of Aria finding out she was in the same room with a drell assassin. It's why she had specifically not told Aria. She knew the first thing Aria would do is fly to Illium and demand to be present for the rendezvous.

She poured them both a glass of wine then took a dainty sip, mostly to calm her nerves. "Thank you for seeing me," she said, deciding flattery could be a good way to ease into the conversation.

"It is not every day an asari Councilor wishes to speak with me. It is a highly unusual way to order an assassination. I must warn you, I am not in the business of assassination anymore, though."

"Oh?" she said, taking another sip of wine. "Then why have you come, Mr. Krios?"

"Because I wanted to meet you."

A small, sardonic smile touched her lips. "Why?"

"I've never met a Councilor before. It is something I always wanted to do before I die, to look in the face of an individual responsible for the well-being of so many in this galaxy."

_Well that's one way of putting it_ , she thought a little bitterly. Despite what he just told her, she was still surprised he'd agreed to see her and even more surprised Liara had actually gotten a hold of him. "I am glad I could fulfill one of your wishes. Dr. T'Soni informed me of your condition. And I also know you are no longer in the business of assassination. That is not why I asked you here today."

He crossed his hands behind his back. "Then you have me at a disadvantage, Councilor. For I cannot fathom why a woman such as yourself would desire to speak with someone as insignificant as I."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Mr. Krios. You are a very important person to me. Someone whose well being I have a vested interest in wishes to recruit you for a very important mission. Did Dr. T'Soni inform you of Commander Shepard's mission?"

"She did," he replied, and Tevos didn't miss the confused tone that entered his voice. "I fail to see why you wished to discuss the matter in person. I have already decided to help her when I finish my current mission."

"I asked you here to discuss your current mission, actually. I wish to bargain for Nassana Dantius's life."

Of all the answers he'd been expecting, that clearly wasn't one of them. "She is your ally?"

"Unfortunately for us both, yes."

"I am afraid I cannot spare the life of Nassana Dantius. I have already vowed to my goddess Kalahira that I will take the life of the diplomat as penance for my sins."

"Mr. Krios," Tevos said calmly, hiding the undercurrent of annoyance, "this is Illium. You need only look out the window to find a corrupt soul whose life you can offer up as penance. I could give you lists if you like. Lists upon lists, in fact. So long as those lists do not include the name Nassana Dantius. As much as I hate to admit this, for I know her slate is anything but clean, I need her alive. She is a powerful diplomatic ally. My political standing on the Citadel would weaken without her continued presence here on Illium."

She hated having to admit that last part to him, but she was hoping to play to his nobility. His ebony eyes stared unblinkingly at her, seeming to peer into her very soul. She shifted ever so slightly trying to hide her discomfort. She really didn't like drell eyes. He stayed silent until they were well into awkward before finally replying, "I am very sorry, Councilor. I cannot take back my vow. Kill me if you wish. Then both our promises will be kept. Your promise to keep Miss Dantius alive, and mine to kill her or die trying."

"Kill you?" Tevos asked in complete disbelief. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to kill you, Mr. Krios. I think we both know I lack the battle prowess to overpower you in a fight anyway. You needn't mock me."

He suddenly pulled a dagger from a hidden belt on his back and offered her the handle. The movement was so fast, for a terrible moment she feared he was going to plunge the blade in her own heart before she realized he was offering the blade to her. She had been prepared for him doing so, however, and immediately threw up a barrier.

"I am not mocking you, Councilor," he said and she could hear the absolute sincerity in his voice. "I am offering you my life for Miss Dantius's. My life is complete. I had planned on very probably dying in the process of attempting to kill her. If this is part of that process, so be it. The choice to continue is no longer my own to make. I leave it in your capable hands, Councilor Tevos."

All she could do was stare between the blade and him as her barrier slowly faded. A million unpleasant things ran through her mind, some of them ending in her killing him, some of them ending in him killing her, but most of her thoughts seemed to lead to one destination. _Syythraackt_ _it all,_ she silently cursed. Her hand seemed to move of its own accord as it slid around the handle of the blade. As soon as it was secure, his hand fell to his side and his eyes slid shut. He then lowered to his knees and offered his heart up to her.

Tevos allowed herself a moment to appreciate his conviction, even in the face of certain death. Her mind was made up long before he ever offered her the blade, however. Sliding a gentle, well manicured hand beneath his chin, she encouraged him to open his eyes and look at her.

"Thane," she said softly, shivering imperceptibly when his ebony eyes opened again. "I will not kill you. Commander Shepard's mission is more important than a thousand diplomatic allies, as is your role in this oncoming war with the Reapers. Nassana Dantius's life is yours to take."

As she finished speaking, she ran her hand along his arm and lifted his hand. Pressing the dagger into it, she released his hand and took a step back. "Rise, Thane Krios."

He did so in one fluid motion and sheathed the dagger again behind his back. "Are you positive, Councilor? Once this decision is made, it cannot be unmade. This is your one and only chance to save the diplomatic emissary. If you inform her I am coming, I will pursue her across the galaxy until I kill her or the search kills me."

"I will not tell her. As I said, her life is yours to take." Part of Tevos felt a little sick, playing with people's lives like this. She made decisions like this every day, decisions that would affect the lives of millions and probably even cause deaths sometimes. But this was personal. She knew the person she was intentionally condemning. She wasn't sure which was worse - the fact that she was allowing Nassana's death, or the fact that she didn't at all care. Even knowing the political ramifications, she was glad to be rid of Nassana. The woman was a double-edged sword, a blessing of an ally, but a curse when it came to returning favors. It was kind of like selling one's soul to the devil, owing favors to Nassana Dantius. And it would be a wonderful freedom to be rid of her.

"You are troubled, Councilor."

It wasn't a question and that bothered Tevos. Those damned black eyes really did seem to peer into her mind. She felt naked. "It is a large galaxy, Mr. Krios. I am always troubled."

"Is there any aid I may offer?"

Of all the things she'd thought he might say, that certainly wasn't one of them. But his words made her remember something. "If she finds out you are after her, she will most assuredly throw anyone and everyone she can in your way to stop you, including innocent civilians. If you can, protect any innocents standing in your way. This you can to for me. And Thane," she continued, pausing to give him a pointed look, "tell _no one_ of our rendezvous. As far as the galaxy knows, you and I have never met."

He bowed deep and let it linger as he spoke his reply. "It will be done, Councilor Tevos."

Even as he made his leave, a sick feeling settled in the Councilor's stomach. Was it wrong of her not to tell Nassana, an ally for over _sixty years_ , that a man was on his way to her tower right now to murder her? Was it wrong . . .?


End file.
